Inheriting a Draconian Mantle Book 4
by stargatesg1fan1
Summary: Sequel to Inheriting a Draconian Mantle Book 3
1. Chapter 1

**Inheriting a Draconian Mantle – Book 4**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognized characters or universes within. If I did…I would have ended the Inheritance Cycle with Arya and Eragon in love and entangled in a heated, naked, and sweaty mess in their bed. Harry Potter would have been smarter and taken every opportunity he had to make love to the gorgeous Miss Granger and when they were old enough he would have made her the next Mrs. Potter.

**Females Bonded by Harry Potter So Far (In Books One through Three):**

Nymphadora 'Nym' Tonks is played by Sarah Chalke

Hermione Granger is played by Emma Watson

Susan Bones is played by Karen Gillian

Cho Chang is played by Katie Leung

Ginny Weasley is played by Julie McNiven

Luna Lovegood is played by Evanna Lynch

Queen Dianna of the Fairies is played by Dianna Agron

**Females Bonded by Harry Potter in Book 4:**

Jaimie (Merlin's mother) is played by Jaimie Alexander

Arya is played by Sienna Guillory

Professor Bridget Regan is played by Bridget Regan

Fleur Delacour is played by Clemence Poesy

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

Chapter 1

Frank Bryce puttered about his garden whistling a jaunty tune. The seventy-eight year old man didn't look a day over thirty. As he worked in his garden cross-breeding new types of flowers and other plants he thought back on how much his life had changed in the past year. He had tended the grounds at the Riddle House in Little Hangleton for many decades until one day a blonde man had appeared in his living room as if materializing out of thin air and raised a stick to Frank. The stick which Frank now knew was a wand glowed red for a moment and a burst of red light sped towards the old man. Then Frank knew no more until he woke up in a strange land filled with fairies and hundreds of other types of magical creatures. Frank had thought he had suffered a heart attack and died until a green eyed teen had visited him and explained that magic was real and that Frank had been relocated to the realm of the fairies so that Tom Riddle, the bastard son of Frank's former employers, wouldn't kill Frank.

Mr. Potter as Frank called the teen despite Harry's attempts at being called by his first name then revealed that Tom Riddle was the real murderer of the three Riddles whom Frank had been accused of murdering all those years ago. Riddle had come back from a bodiless existence and was taking up residence in the Riddle House. Harry had used Lucius Malfoy to relocate Frank before Riddle could murder the groundskeeper. Frank had been grateful. Mr. Potter had told Frank that he thought the old man had gotten a bum deal in life. Frank didn't disagree. The villagers had suspected Frank even though there was no proof he had murdered the Riddles. He had been shunned. Frank had lived among the fairies for a time in their realm and had felt more alive with each passing day. Then Mr. Potter had returned and relocated Frank to the floating island of Albion where Frank underwent a process to transfer his essence, his mind and soul, into a magically cloned body. Now Frank was dating a pretty young lady from the local village and living out his dream to cross-breed plants. Life was good for the former soldier and he owed it all to Harry Potter.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

"I still think it's too risky," Hermione voiced her objection one last time.

"How else do you propose I do this Hermione?" Harry asked with mild exasperation.

"You can remotely teleport objects and even living beings between two points in spacetime. Given enough time I'm sure you can learn to do the same through Between and eventually Between universes," Hermione suggested. "I've been designing a probe we could send through and several animals can be stored in an expanded inner space as test subjects."

"The keyword in this situation is _time_ Hermione," Nym pointed out.

"Harry isn't willing to wait that long," Luna pointed out. "He'll make it," the blonde said confidently. "Saphira wouldn't take the risk if she wasn't confident she wouldn't hurt Harry."

"_Too right,"_ Saphira agreed.

"At least take someone else with you," Hermione urged. "Dianna maybe," the witch suggested.

"No, only Saphira and I are going to be risking this jump," Harry asserted.

"Give it up Hermione…he's a Potter male and I know from experience they can be quite stubborn," Lily said while eying James.

"He'll be fine Hermione," Merlin assured. "I'm fairly confident the sensor spells laid upon Harry's armored suit will transmit even between universes."

"Fairly confident," Hermione muttered with a dark look at Merlin before sighing in resignation.

"Wish me luck," Harry suggested with a cheeky grin before sending a pulse of magic into his armored suit.

The armor looked like a futuristic spacesuit complete with a shimmering multicolored effect when its wearer moved. It was designed with input from Merlin, Harry, and Dianna. It was layered with so many enchantments, rare super-materials, and defenses its creators had calculated it could take a point blank blast from a large non-magical nuclear weapon and still allow the wearer to walk away. The super-materials were materials aligned perfectly on an atomic scale. There were no imperfections conventionally crafted materials contained. They were incredibly strong because of the construction process. Part of the suit's shimmering appearance came from the super-material's light exposure properties and part came from the visible energy shields conforming to the contours of the suit's shape. When Harry sent the pulse of magic into the suit a helmet flowed into place, just as strong as the rest of the suit, before becoming invisible. The mobile-wards sealed off the person inside the suit from the surrounding spacetime. The suit contained a sensor package which scanned the surrounding spacetime and fed the data directly into the wearer's mind. To the suit's wearer it would appear as if readouts from the sensors floated holographically wherever they desired. In reality this display was the suit interfacing with its wearer's mind. The Exploration Suit might soon be sold by Potter Enterprises and was ideally designed for the harshness of space and Between.

"_You don't need luck,"_ Saphira sent out. _"You have me."_

With that the dragon jumped Between heading for Pern.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Pern, Landing…

It was early morning and many dragons dotted the grounds around the base of the dormant volcano which marked Landing. Landing was named thus because it was the site of the first touchdown of the colonists from Earth when they settled Pern thousands of years ago. The humans congregated around the opening to the AIVAS chamber had just listened to a recounting of the expedition's history over the past nine hours. The crowds began to disperse because AIVAS had lowered his volume now that the tale had been told. Only those inside the chamber which housed the AI could hear what was being discussed. Those dispersing noticed the dragons suddenly look towards the sky as if in anticipation.

Suddenly there was a brilliant burst of light and the cold of between washed over the area colder than ever before. A brilliant sapphire colored dragon materialized larger than even the mighty Ramoth. The dragons on the plateau began to bugle. Nobody was sure if they were bugling in alarm or welcome for this strange looking dragon. The dragon spiraled towards where Mnementh and Ramoth sat near the AIVAS chamber. A humanoid figure in a shimmering suit detached from the dragon and plummeted towards the AIVAS building. But instead of impacting and dying the figure seemed to pass right through the chamber's roof.

Harry touched down on the floor in front of AIVAS in a spot that wasn't present a moment before. The mage had expanded the insides of the room with magic as he flew down to the ground. The impressive clank of his suit as he landed only added to the effect his shimmering and steaming form had on the amazed onlookers. Harry retracted his helmet and gazed about the chamber.

"Identify yourself or face AIVAS defenses," AIVAS commanded sensing technology on the new arrival that none of the other modern Pern inhabitants possessed.

"Peace AIVAS…I am Rider Harry Potter from Earth," Harry replied while retracting his suit helmet fully into the pocket it was stored in. There was a shocked gasp from those present. The mage turned and examined those present to see if he could identify them from the images Mnementh had shared with Saphira mind to mind centuries ago. "Lessa, F'lar, Jaxom, Piemur, Jancis, Fandarel, Master Robinton," the sorcerer greeted.

There were others Harry recognized but the ones he had named were the most important.

"How do you know our names, if you are from Earth, Harry Potter?" F'lar challenged.

"I didn't say I was from the Earth of this universe," Harry said, causing all but AIVAS to become confused.

"You are from an alternate universe," AIVAS clarified.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "My knowledge of Pern is solely from the dragon Mnementh." Those present turned to F'lar who began conversing with his dragon. "The Mnementh of this time won't know me or my dragon Saphira. That Mnementh is from several decades beyond this point in your timeline."

"You possess the ability to time travel?" AIVAS queried.

"I take it you hadn't gotten to telling him about that yet?" Harry asked the Dragonriders present with a raised eyebrow.

"It hasn't come up yet," Jaxom, Lord of Ruatha hold and rider of the white dragon Ruth, answered. "All dragons can jump between times AIVAS," Jaxom added to the AI.

"Fascinating," AIVAS commented. "This ability was not among those foreseen when the dragons were bio-engineered."

"Why have you come?" Lessa asked the handsome new arrival. "And what is an alternate universe?"

"Well first, I wanted to meet the amazing people Mnementh used to tell Saphira and I about. Secondly, you are about to undertake a massive task as a civilization and I might be able to be of considerable help. I have the education to understand what AIVAS is going to need done. Plus I've got a few tricks of my own," Harry explained.

"Like phasing through solid matter perhaps," AIVAS suggested.

"Indeed," Harry agreed. "As for what an alternate universe is…well let me show you," the sorcerer suggested as he summoned a small silver disc into his palm and caused the pensieve disc to begin projecting what he desired. This is the star system Pern orbits through. Here is your central star and all the planets in the system." The image expanded to encompass billions of star systems. "This is your galaxy. Over here is Earth. It's a little over 130 light-years from Pern. A light-year is the distance light can travel in one year and is how such great distances are measured when talking about astronomy or the study of stars. There are billions of stars in a galaxy most with their own sets of planets. Are you following me?"

"Barely," Robinton muttered but paying attention to the detailed displays none-the-less.

When the others had nodded their agreement Harry continued, "Galaxies come in groups ranging a few dozen in number to over a hundred. The space between the galaxies in a group or cluster as they are called is millions of light years. This model I'm showing you is to scale by the way. There is open space between the clusters over fifty million light-years or more. There are millions of galactic clusters. A universe contains every star, planet, galaxy, or galactic cluster it is possible to reach without extraordinary measures. There are an infinite number of alternate universes as far as I can tell. Think of a decision in your past that you could have decided a different choice. There is a universe for every possible outcome where that eventuality did occur."

"This has been theorized on Earth but until now it has never been proven," AIVAS interjected.

"Is going Between then transiting out of our universe and then back in at a different point?" Jaxom inquired.

Harry smiled at Jaxom and replied, "You're sharp Jaxom. But then again I knew you'd be. There are layers to a universe. Think of it as layers to an onion where the onion represents a universe." An onion was holographically projected pealing the layers back. "Between is one layer. There are layers which are unique to a universe and then there are layers that pass between multiple neighboring universes or I think even a layer connecting all universes. This universe is close to my home universe. There is a layer accessible by the Between I used to transit to this universe."

"Is that how Mnementh ended up in your universe?" F'lar asked.

"Yes, but he was very sick traveling through this layer. Saphira and I had to nurse him back to health," Harry replied.

"Where was I?" F'lar questioned.

"This was many decades past this point F'lar," Harry replied somberly, the implication suddenly clear if the widening of F'lar's eyes was any indication. Deciding to change the subject the mage inquired, "Now I'm interrupting important events. What were you talking about before my arrival?"

"AIVAS was just explaining what an Oort cloud was," Fandarel replied.

"Please proceed AIVAS," Harry requested.

"According to the Dutch astronomer Jan Oort, the eponymous cloud is composed of material orbiting a sun far beyond the orbit of its outermost planet. Cometary material leaks from the cloud into the inner part of the system. In the particular case of Rukbat, some of the material is hard-shelled ovoids that change in a peculiar manner, losing their outer layers and attenuating on contact with the upper atmosphere, falling to the surface as what has been termed 'Thread'; this resembles a voracious organism that devours carbon-based organic material," AIVAS explained.

"I'm afraid we don't have the background education to understand much of what you are talking about. If our ancestors knew what thread was then why didn't they destroy it?" Fandarel questioned.

AIVAS sensors told him Rider Potter wanted to speak and he said, "I believe Rider Potter can help explain my previous explanation in better detail if you ask him later. As to why your ancestors did not deal with thread, by the point this facility came to these conclusions your ancestors had removed their holdings to the northern continent and didn't return."

Harry nodded his agreement with that statement. AIVAS used terms the people of Pern had never heard such as organism. Even that simple term was beyond them at this point.

"We are here now and we can receive your report," Robinton pointed out.

"The prime directive laid out for this facility by Captains Keroon and Tillek along with Admiral Benden and Governor Boll was to gather information and formulate a course of action that would end the threat posed by these incursions," AIVAS explained.

"Then it is possible to eliminate the threat of Thread from the skies of Pern forever?" F'lar clarified, hoping to keep the hope free from his expression.

"Yes the possibility does exist, Weyrleader," AIVAS confirmed.

Harry watched the expressions of disbelief and amazement that played across the features of those present in the room as well as listened to their exclamations.

"The possibility exists but will require tremendous effort from you and all of your people. The arrival of Rider Potter presents an unforeseen opportunity provided his knowledge of science and technology is as high as his suit of armor would suggest," AIVAS explained. "Perhaps a test would be a good measure of your skill."

"You can quiz me all you like AIVAS but the easiest way for you to determine my scientific knowledge would be to let you have access to my data stores. My personal research project archives are off limits until I have analyzed your code first but I would be willing to let you have access to the general knowledge of my people," Harry proposed.

"Code?" Piemur said in confusion.

"The humans who created AIVAS literally built his consciousness, his mind and intellect out words which direct his physical parts how to work," Harry explained as simply as he could. "AIVAS, do you have a port I can interface with?" In response a slot slid open beneath the screen. Harry smiled and said, "Even in the future it's nice to see USB is still around. I'm going to plug in a USB 2.0 interface. Try the coding you have on record for that and see if it works."

"I have interfaced with your system Rider Potter," AIVAS commented. It only took AIVAS two minutes to comment, "The technology on record for your 1993 Earth shows incongruence with the technology you are displaying by quite a margin."

"I'm afraid you will have to wait to learn of the reasons for that disparity until after I have examined your code. I am not about to introduce a foreign program to my computer systems until I know what it does and how it works," Harry replied.

"That could take some time Rider Potter," AIVAS pointed out.

"Not as long as you would think. I require very little sleep," Harry assured.

"You must get a proper amount of sleep…humans have to sleep," F'lar pointed out.

In response Harry shifted to his natural elf-like form which caused everyone to gasp and take a step back.

"What are you?" Lessa asked, finding herself highly attracted to the gorgeous yet alien looking male.

"A different breed of dragon Rider with a different breed of dragon," Harry assured.

"Fascinating," AIVAS observed. "My sensors detected highly focused exotic particle fields manifesting around your form when you changed shape."

"I would like to talk in detail about your systems later AIVAS. But we have gotten horribly off track from your original agenda. Perhaps I should have arrived at a later time. Master Harper, AIVAS will require as many records of history that your hall has recorded. He has ways of reading them even if they have been deteriorating with time. I can help restore them," Harry explained.

"Astounding," Robinton commented. "Of course," he agreed.

The others were reminded that this new Rider was from a point in the future relative to their current timeline.

"You are going to want to set an access list for who is able to access and speak to AIVAS. I suggest that in order to make changes to the list you must have a Craft Master, a Weyrleader, and a Lord Holder present," Harry suggested.

"A sound idea," AIVAS agreed.

"Everybody in this room and no others should be granted access to AIVAS for now," Lessa put forth.

There was agreement all around and AIVAS said, "Your voiceprints have been registered."

At the confused looks of the Pern natives Harry clarified, "AIVAS has perfect memory for every audible subtlety of a person's voice and can use that imprint to identify someone. He can hear far beyond the human ear."

"Fascinating," Robinton mused.

A man entered the hallway outside the AIVAS chamber just then, Master Esselin, and inquired of any further orders for the night.

"Assign several of your men Master Esselin to guard the entrance and permit no one except those present now entrance," F'lar ordered.

"If I may make a suggestion," AIVAS began once Esselin had gone. "You will likely require many additional stations in order for me to begin educating the selected students who will be assisting Rider Potter in ridding Pern of Thread. I have determined that even the limited culture of Earth he has allowed me to see is significantly above Pern's current stage."

"_That is putting it mildly,"_ Saphira commented to her Rider.

"If the contents of the Katherine Caves are intact then we can assemble the necessary work stations. These are the supplies we will need," AIVAS explained while projecting monitors and other computer equipment.

"I have additional computer systems already prepared that I can bring over from my Earth. I've also thought about building a satellite network that you can use to communicate globally AIVAS," Harry suggested.

"Excellent," AIVAS replied with what those listening thought sounded like a slightly excited tone. "I can help you with the design of such a system."

"Are you saying you can divide yourself into twelve parts?" Fandarel asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," AIVAS confirmed.

"How is it possible you can do that?" Fandarel demanded.

"You are thinking of AIVAS as a human Fandarel. Just think of him as a mind that can copy itself and each copy can perform a separate task with all of its attention before rejoining the original when that task is complete," Harry tried to explain.

The explanation wasn't completely accurate but would work for the Pern natives.

"But there isn't enough space for a lot of people in here to talk with a lot of AIVASs," Lord Larad of Telgar hold pointed out.

"That is what the satellite system will be for. Through the computers I will bring AIVAS could communicate anywhere I set up a station," Harry replied.

"Despite Rider Potter's equipment it would still be a good idea for you to learn how to assemble the components of a computer system. Here is the list of items you will need," AIVAS explained before paper began coming out of a printer beneath the screen. Piemur caught the paper and began examining the neatly laid out pictures. "More supplies will soon be needed for the printer."

"I can provide that," Harry volunteered.

"Thank you Rider Potter," AIVAS said, relieved that the Earthling would be able to provide quality materials that the Pern natives couldn't hope to provide for some time.

"This is enough excitement for one night," Lessa declared. "You'll break your necks wandering around those caves at night. We had best all return to our beds or find one nearby."

Robinton stood and declared, "My dear Weyrwoman, your direst threats couldn't…"

The Master Harper seemed to just fall asleep while he was standing and arguing.

"No, but the fellis juice I slipped in your last cup of wine could make you sleep," Piemur spoke up while he caught the Master.

"Never change Piemur," Lessa said with a grin as Fandarel picked up the Master Harper and followed Jancis to a bed where the sleeping man could be situated.

"I will take my leave of you all now," Harry said.

"When will you return?" F'lar inquired.

"Tomorrow morning with some friends," Harry answered. "We'll bring the computer equipment I mentioned and get to work."

"Good night Rider Potter," Lessa said.

Harry nodded to those present and simply vanished, reappearing on Saphira's back a moment later.

"Astounding," Fandarel declared.

The others nodded in agreement before they made plans for the morning. Harry reappeared back in his home universe inside of his lab. Hermione was already waiting for him. Out of all of his mates she was the one who took the quickest to programming.

"You've had an exciting time of it the last few hours," Hermione observed. "Take a seat."

Harry sank gratefully into the love seat situated against one wall. Hermione dropped down next to him a moment later with a laptop in her hand. The laptop was little more than a monitor, keyboard, and mouse. All the computing was done via a wireless connection to a powerful computer system hidden behind panels in the walls.

"Indeed," Harry agreed. "AIVAS…I take it you're here."

"Yes Rider Potter," AIVAS replied, his voice emanating from the speaker system built for him and connected to the non-networked computer terminal set up for him to interface with.

"Good," Harry said.

"I've already begun examining AIVAS' code. Most of his mental might comes from the circuitry housed back in his main terminal. He's already provided us plans for how to duplicate that circuitry," Hermione explained.

"That would explain why the settlers didn't simply take him with them when they fled," Harry mused. "Do you think we can knock his full exam out before the morning?"

"Of course love. With proper motivation anything is possible," Hermione agreed.

"And just what would this motivation be that you speak of Miss Granger?" Harry queried playfully. Hermione brought her mouth to her mate's ear and whispered something that caused him to shiver. "Let's get cracking."

AIVAS watched the two fascinating humans interact throughout the night as they analyzed his code. The interface connection Rider Potter had provided before through a USB device allowed AIVAS to send his program between universes and explore the internet of another Earth. It was an intriguing experience for the AI.

Towards morning Nym entered the lab and found the two still staring at the laptop monitor.

"We're just finishing up giving AIVAS access into our main network," Harry informed his metamorphmagus mate.

"I take it the analysis of his code went well then?" Nym queried as she sat down on the love seat after expanding it a bit and stole a kiss from Harry.

"Yes," Hermione agreed while rubbing her eyes tiredly. "The programming language used was an evolved form of modern day languages but easy enough to pick up. How did things go in the Pern center?"

The Pern center was a module set up to monitor events going on inside the AIVAS chamber and around Pern. Harry had placed a number of monitoring charms which provided video, audio, and scans in other spectrums back to the Pern center. There were at least two Riders and a fairy on duty in the Pern center at all times.

"There wasn't much to monitor yet, not until we visit more of Pern and lay more charms. Susan and Luna said they'd get started on designing a satellite network as soon as AIVAS was in the network," Nym explained. "Piemur, Jaxom, Jancis, Menolly, and Sebell spent the night asking AIVAS questions and answering some of his questions about modern Pern society."

"Come on, we're going to take a shower so you can wake me up and I can give you your reward," Hermione announced as she stood and grabbed Harry by his right hand and began dragging him towards the bedroom off his lab complete with a full bath where he sometimes slept.

Nym followed along, curious about the reward. She would join in after a few minutes of watching and the reward would become even more rewarding for Harry.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

"So how are things going with Lucius and Riddle?" Nym asked as she slipped on her armor.

Harry was distracted for several long moments while he admired how the armor molded to Nym's curves.

"Dad and Sirius have informed me that Lucius has delivered the information about the Tournament to Riddle and the dark tosser is already coming up with a complex plan to lure me into a trap," Harry answered casually as his own armor molded to his form.

Harry then slipped the stylish uniform the female Riders had designed on over the armor. One of the first things he had done yesterday when arriving on Pern was to establish a portal between the complex on Mars in his home universe to a now heavily warded location near the AIVAS chamber on Pern. A spacesuit would no longer be required to traverse between universes. The trip would be as simple as stepping through a portal and would barely be perceptible to the traveler. But the normal body armor the Riders now wore was quite a bit upgraded from earlier versions. At a mental command from the wearer the armor would shift form into the spacesuit Harry had worn to Pern the day before. Runes were just so bloody useful. The spacesuit would also make an appearance if the wearer was exposed to hard radiation or a vacuum.

"Those Marauders are already coming up with counter plans aren't they," Nym amusedly suggested as the couple left the room.

Hermione was sleeping on the bed. A sheet covered her nude form. Silencing runes inscribed into the bed made sure she wasn't awoken by the conversation.

"Indeed," Harry agreed as he walked into another module.

This module was much larger and held many dragons and Riders. Susan entered with Luna just after Harry and Nym and all approached their dragons.

"_Let us be off,"_ Saphira suggested patiently.

Harry smiled fondly at Saphira and leapt to her back. He waved his hand at a circular ring positioned against one wall and the portal formed. The mage led the way through and the other Riders quickly followed. On the other side of the portal Saphira leapt into the air and jumped between. The others followed suit and all appeared above the plateau where the AIVAS chamber was housed seconds later. It was agreed that the portal's existence should be kept secret. It wasn't yet light out when Harry and his Riders touched down but already the plateau was bustling with activity. A group of Pern natives met the Riders from Earth.

"Introductions are in order," Harry began. "Lessa, F'lar, Jaxom, Fandarel, I would like to introduce you to my mates Nym, Ginny, Luna, Susan, and Dianna. Those two rogues are my father and godfather James and Sirius. This is my son Merlin," the mage explained while laying a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

The Pern natives appeared startled at these introductions.

Lessa voiced what the others were thinking, "But how can you all appear the same age if that is your father and that is your son."

"Our breed of Riders do not physically age once we reach physical maturity," Merlin explained.

"It's a result of bonding with our dragons," Ginny added.

The four Pern natives were astounded. The idea that flesh and blood beings might never age had never even been considered by them.

"We brought temporary power generators for AIVAS until we can get the hydro-electric facility located nearby up and running," James offered while sending out a pulse of magic which activated several portkeys and delivered several diesel generators and a large tank of diesel fuel.

He may not have his son's ability to remotely teleport objects but the Marauder could still do things with a flare.

As he examined the machines with fascinated eyes and noted the smooth and neat materials used in the generators' construction Fandarel asked, "Hydro-electric?"

"Piemur told me AIVAS mentioned that to him. There is a machine which can feed AIVAS power delivered from a turning water wheel," Jaxom clarified.

"Efficient," Fandarel mused.

"About 96.3% efficient at full load," Harry mused, causing his family to smother laughter while the Pern natives looked confused.

"Rider Potter," Lessa began.

"Harry," the mage corrected.

"Lessa then," Lessa replied. "Harry, perhaps you would be willing to answer some questions about this plan AIVAS has for us to rid Pern of Thread. It is one thing to hear about such a miracle but it's another to deliver. Details are needed. Many of the other Weyrleaders are rightfully skeptical."

"Of course," Harry agreed. "Let's go to a conference room. But first Master Fandarel I thought you might like to send some of your people to watch as my Riders set up the computer systems I mentioned yesterday."

A pallet of said computer systems materialized at Harry's words.

"Yes, yes," Fandarel agreed eagerly, looking as if he intended to watch as well.

But his attention was needed elsewhere.

"A room where we can confer is this way," F'lar directed.

"Where are Menolly and Sebell?" Lessa inquired as the group walked.

The mentioned couple were Pern's current Master Harper (Sebell) and his mate and a Harper of note herself (Menolly).

"They're getting some rest. AIVAS wouldn't speak to them because they weren't on our access list and we lacked a Weyrleader to add them," Jaxom explained.

Fandarel joined the conference once he had directed his craftsmen to observe the Riders at work. Also in attendance were Jaxom, Lessa, F'lar, Merlin, Hermione, and Nym. Harry explained AIVAS' plan as simply as he could using many holograms as representations.

"So AIVAS intends for us to use the engines of the Dawn Sisters to push the red star out of its current orbit?" Jaxom clarified.

"The explosion from the engine fuel," Hermione confirmed.

The dawn sisters were the original spaceships that the Pern settlers had traveled from Earth in. They were powered by antimatter fuel.

"You'll need some extensive training in basic physics and math if you want to hope to understand how these mechanisms will all work," Nym put forth.

Harry and the Riders had no intention of letting the antimatter engines of the spaceships be used in such a fashion. The technology was too valuable. But by the time the planet known as the red star which carried Thread close enough to Pern to be dangerous reached the point in its orbit for the antimatter plan to work they hoped to have an alternative plan.

"Training which you can provide," Fandarel probed.

"Indeed," Merlin agreed.

By the time the discussion in the conference room had ended and the immediate questions of the Pern leaders had been answered many more natives had flocked to Landing to see AIVAS and the new Riders. Many were interested in seeing the moving pictures AIVAS was reported to display as well as the new type of dragon. Luna and Susan had set up pensieve-TV projectors which were then interfaced with AIVAS wirelessly. The AI then began repeating the tale of Pern's history he had presented to the leadership of Pern the day before in a repeating loop. Ginny and Cho had meanwhile been teleporting in a great deal of high quality building materials that were "obtained from Earth." In actuality the materials had been conjured by the Riders the night before.

"How are they doing that?" Lessa asked in amazement as she watched a dragon float materials into the desired configuration and then drive nails and other fastenings into place to erect new permanent structures.

"Dragons can move matter with their mind, telekinesis as we call it. Yours can do it to. They just need extensive training," Harry explained. "Bonding with such a dragon definitely has its benefits," the mage added while gesturing with his hands and causing a 2" x 4" board to float into the air.

F'lar, Lessa, and Jaxom had to work to suppress their envy of the other Riders from their dragons. It wasn't the Pern dragons' fault they couldn't grant their Riders wondrous abilities. Merlin led the efforts in cleaning out the volcanic ash filled buildings arrayed around Landing. Swirling cyclones of air and water were manipulated into cleaning away the grime. For now the Riders had agreed to use telekinetic and between traversing related powers so as to ease the Pernese into the idea of magical powers.

Hermione arrived midday bearing several pallets of food. Harry had forewarned the Pernese leadership of the treat and tables were set up. There was enough pizza and pop for all those at landing.

"This is wondrous Harry," Lessa declared after biting into her first piece of pizza.

"It deserves a ballad," Robinton agreed.

"Can we make this on Pern?" F'lar asked.

"Did the settlers bring this plant with them?" Nym asked as she held up a micro-pensieve projector in her hand projecting the image of a tomato plant.

"Those are tamos plants," Jaxom provided.

"We call them tomato plants," Susan explained.

"We can teach your cooks how to make pizza then," Hermione assured.

"Splendid," Robinton declared with a grin as he helped himself to another piece of pizza.

"Do we address AIVAS as a he or an it?" Menolly inquired. "AIVAS possesses such a wonderful voice."

"Technically AIVAS is an it because AIVAS has no sex. But AIVAS' creators imbued it with a male's voice so I tend to address him as a male," Harry explained.

"Do you think AIVAS knows any ancestral musical forms?" Menolly inquired.

"AIVAS has thousands upon thousands of songs in its memory banks," Hermione assured.

The Harpers among the group were salivating at the thought.

"AIVAS may be clever but he only has one voice with which to sing with," Lessa pointed out.

"Just like AIVAS can split his consciousness multiple times to communicate at different work stations he can split and change his voice to sing with multiple tones," Merlin replied.

"The more we learn about AIVAS the more I begin to wonder if his abilities are endless," Robinton said with a touch of awe in his voice.

"A famous thinker on our world once came up with a saying that we refer to as Clark's Law. He said that any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. You think AIVAS is performing miracles because his level of understanding of the universe is so much greater than yours. With time your culture will come to view AIVAS' achievements as mundane and normal," Harry assured.

"A wise man," Robinton commented.

"If nothing else your pizza and pop have quieted the demands of every Lord Holder that have descended upon Landing this day," F'lar pointed out.

"For now," Sebell replied. "Just wait until they finish eating."

"We'll have to see how talkative they are after dessert," Harry suggested with a grin while clapping his hand for effect.

Suddenly empty pizza boxes were replaced by piles of the most delicious looking dessert foods the Pernese had ever laid eyes upon. They didn't know what most of the foods were but they sure as hell could smell that the treats would most likely be delicious.

"This is wonderful," Lessa declared a few minutes later as she sampled cheesecake.

"Be careful how much of that you eat. It'll go straight to your hips," Luna warned.

Somehow Harry doubted the attractive Weyrwoman would gain any considerable weight from cheesecake. The life of almost everyone on Pern involved considerable physical labor. As the group ate Harry stealthily ensured nobody that was needed for any useful work (i.e. non-Lord Holders) ate any of the desserts laced with calming potions.

After the meal was finished Harry began directing some of the younger generation in how to set up additional computer terminals. Mobile terminals which consisted of merely audio and video interfaces (facilitated through projection pensieve-monitors) had been set up outside for Lord Holders, Craft Masters, and even common folk through several additional terminals. The assemblers included Piemur, Jancis, and Jaxom. Even if Harry and his Riders could easily assemble the systems it would still be good for the younger Pernese to have an appreciation for how the technology functioned and was assembled.

The public access terminals outside were very limited access although these users didn't realize it. AIVAS had agreed not to reveal certain sensitive information to the users not on the main full access list. The common folk would come up and ask AIVAS how to solve an issue they were having in their hold or in their craft and he would guide them through a solution using pictures and diagrams. This extra capability was only possible due to the extra computing power AIVAS was getting through the hardware the Riders from Earth had brought.

"Masters Menolly and Sebell, right this way and you can speak to AIVAS," Luna directed while leading the couple into one of the private rooms. "You've already been added to the access list." Turning to a large monitor on the wall Luna said, "AIVAS this is Master Harper Sebell and Master Menolly."

"Will Master Harper Sebell and Master Menolly speak one at a time so their voice print can be registered?" AIVAS requested.

The amazed pair did as requested. Luna watched amusedly as Sebell and Menolly experienced a personal conversation with AIVAS for the first time. Many of the other Earth Riders were doing the same with people from Pern they had heard so much about. It was definitely an exciting time to be on Pern.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

"How did I let you talk me into going to this thing?" Hermione asked her boyfriend as the group appeared at a portkey location at the Quidditch World Cup.

Hermione had to pick herself up off the ground as did several other members of the group. Attending the cup were Merlin, Morgana, Harry, Hermione, Susan, Cho, Ginny, Jaimie, Dianna, Luna, Hannah, Neville, Dan, Emma, Sirius, Melody, Remus, James, and Lily. Most of the adults were suitably disguised of course.

"The girl can ride a dragon and travel to other worlds without problem. It's landing after a portkey transit that she has trouble with," Nym teased.

"Stuff it Tonks," Hermione rebutted.

"I believe you thought this would be an excellent opportunity to explore wizarding culture further," Emma told her daughter. "Harry didn't have to do much talking to convince you to come."

"He just has to look pretty and we agree," Ginny added with a smirk.

"I do not look _pretty_," Harry protested while Sirius talked with the manager of the portkey site from the Ministry.

"You look handsome Harry," Nym corrected for the redhead.

"We can't hurt his male sensibilities," Susan whispered to her friends loud enough for all to hear.

The younger Riders followed the adults across the mist covered moor the World Cup stadium had been erected upon. After a brisk walk from the portkey arrival point a small stone cottage came into view along with hundreds of tents behind it. A man in front of the cottage greeted the new arrivals.

"Good morning," Dan greeted the campsite owner. "If you're Mr. Roberts I'm Mr. Granger. I booked a campsite for one night."

Poor Mr. Roberts was so confounded by this point via all the Ministry wizards running the World Cup that he didn't even question how so many people would fit in one tent.

"That would be me," Mr. Roberts replied. "You have a spot up by the woods there."

Dan nodded and passed the man the agreed upon amount. Dan had agreed to pay the small fee for the campsite since Sirius had purchased all the tickets and the exclusive top box at the top of the stadium. Roberts passed Dan a map of the campsite in exchange for the currency and the group was on their way. Harry looked back and saw a wizard apparate next to Roberts a few moments later and obliviate the man. His elf-like hearing had picked up on the fact that Roberts had been muttering about the strange occurrences going on around the camp site before Harry's group had arrived. The tents the group passed on the way to their campsite ranged from rather ordinary to preposterous. One tent looked like a silk palace with peacocks tethered to the front. Another tent had three stories. Another structure had a garden out front with an included bird bath and sundial.

"We're supposed to erect the tents by hand because of the non-magicals about but I highly doubt some of this lot followed those rules," Sirius muttered as he drew a tent roll from under his arm.

Morgana rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Suddenly the tent was erected.

"The Ministry can bite me," Morgana said before sweeping into the tent.

Merlin winced and said, "She's not a very early riser."

He followed his mate into the tent which was magically expanded. The tent was quite comfortable. Harry followed his ladies into the large room they would be sharing. The bed was already magically linked to the bed they shared connected to their individual rooms back at their homes.

"Let's go have a walk around. I've never seen so many wizards and witches congregated in one place before," Hermione said.

"Alright," Nym agreed while several others nodded.

Only the Hogwarts aged group (plus the recently graduated Nym) decided to go exploring. As soon as they left the tent they spotted a familiar pack of redheads camped nearby.

"Well if isn't," George Weasley began.

"Harry Potter and his," Fred continued.

"Harem," George finished.

"Cut it out you two," Harry told the twins.

"Or I'll cut something off when you two are sleeping," Ginny added threateningly while drawing a sword from seemingly nowhere.

The Rider's blade the redhead had recently crafted shone brightly in the sunlight.

"I do believe dear brother that little Ginnikins has grown up," Fred said wisely with a gulp.

Ginny's blade disappeared into the enchanted scabbard tied to her belt just as quickly as she had summoned it. The scabbard mostly occupied a pocket dimension. The runes anchoring the artificial dimension to the dimension humans occupied were stitched into the belt.

"We were just about to go explore the camp. Care to join us?" Luna suggested.

"Sure," the twins agreed.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked her siblings as the group set off.

"He didn't get his school work done," George answered.

"So mum wouldn't let him come," Fred added.

Ron Weasley had been pulled from Hogwarts after his abysmal failing of yet another grade. The Weasleys couldn't afford to pay for failed years.

As the decorations on the tents the group was walking past began to turn green, indicating a grouping of Irish fans, the friends heard a familiar voice shout, "Harry, Neville, Hannah, Fred, George, Potter's Angels."

Everyone turned to look and saw Seamus Finnegan sitting in front of a tent with a sandy haired woman who was likely his mother along with Dean Thomas.

"Potter's Angels?" Cho said questioningly as the group approached Seamus.

"It's what everyone at Hogwarts has started calling those of you who are dating Harry," Dean explained.

"Like that movie Charlie's Angels the yanks made," Seamus added. "Once a muggleborn used the term and explained the reference to others it became commonly used."

"Huh," Harry said. "They are all angelically beautiful," he mused with a grin.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or smack him upside the head," Nym said.

"Try the second one and I'll be smacking your bottom Miss Tonks," Harry warned.

"You do that anyway Harry," Luna pointed out, earning a guffaw from Seamus and Dean.

Mrs. Finnegan wore an amused expression at the nature of the conversation.

"Do you guys like the decorations?" Seamus queried.

The Finnegan's tent, along with the other tents in the area, was covered in a thick growth of shamrocks. Magic was obviously involved.

"It looks wicked," Neville praised, loving plants of all kinds.

"Are you supporting Ireland?" Mrs. Finnegan probed.

"It's closer than Bulgaria," Harry said with a shrug. Throwing a grin at his two year mates he ignored the outraged expression of the elder witch. "See you at school mates."

Mrs. Finnegan was muttering about celebrities having a better reason than proximity for choosing Quidditch teams to root for as the group left. Potter's Angels and company moved onto the Bulgarian fan section. Each Bulgarian tent had a poster with a surly face bearing thick eyebrows attached to it.

"That's the Bulgarian team's Seeker Victor Krum right?" Hannah clarified.

"Yep," Neville confirmed.

"He looks grumpy," Hermione declared, causing her companions to grin in amusement.

A grinning Nym said affectionately, "Only you Hermione would describe a world renowned Seeker as grumpy."

"Well he does look like it," Hermione insisted.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Posted: 7/29/2014 (Edited Version) Rev 0

Author's Note:

Well there is the first chapter of book 4.

On my Facebook group there is an Excel file listing what stories I have read in the recent past and what I thought of them. This also includes stories you should probably stay away from and the reason why I think you should probably stay away from them (rated from 1 to 10). If you get a chance check it out. It might save you the trouble of reading some really bad fics and might also direct you to some really good fics.

_~Deserdi Etere Lume_

Stargatesg1fan1


	2. Chapter 2

**Inheriting a Draconian Mantle – Book 4**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognized characters or universes within. If I did…I would have ended the Inheritance Cycle with Arya and Eragon in love and entangled in a heated, naked, and sweaty mess in their bed. Harry Potter would have been smarter and taken every opportunity he had to make love to the gorgeous Miss Granger and when they were old enough he would have made her the next Mrs. Potter.

**Females Bonded by Harry Potter So Far (In Books One through Three):**

Nymphadora 'Nym' Tonks is played by Sarah Chalke

Hermione Granger is played by Emma Watson

Susan Bones is played by Karen Gillian

Cho Chang is played by Katie Leung

Ginny Weasley is played by Julie McNiven

Luna Lovegood is played by Evanna Lynch

Queen Dianna of the Fairies is played by Dianna Agron

**Females Bonded by Harry Potter in Book 4:**

Jaimie (Merlin's mother) is played by Jaimie Alexander

Arya is played by Sienna Guillory

Professor Bridget Regan is played by Bridget Regan

Fleur Delacour is played by Clemence Poesy

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

Chapter 2

After that the group walked past a group of arguing wizards. The argument was concerning the fact that the one wizard was wearing a woman's nightgown and it was making the muggles suspicious.

"I refuse to put those on," the nightgown wearer said as he was offered a pair of pinstriped pants. "I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates."

Potter's Angels and Hannah broke out into a fit of giggles at this declaration. The males were grinning too. More familiar faces were noticed as the group walked around. Oliver Wood introduced the group to his family. Wood had just been signed onto the reserve team for Puddlemere United. Wood had just graduated in Nym's class.

By the time the group returned to their campsite from exploring they found an amused Merlin watching Arthur Weasley trying to light a fire next door using matches. Every time a match lit Arthur dropped it in surprise.

"Quite amusing isn't it," Harry said.

Merlin sighed then said, "I suppose I'd better go help him."

Merlin introduced himself to Arthur and proceeded to show Arthur how to light a proper fire. Harry noticed a little wandless magic being used to make the fire burn faster so that it could achieve the proper setting for cooking.

"If dad knew he was chatting with _the_ Merlin and not just someone he thinks is named after him he'd lay a golden egg," Ginny informed her mate.

"Let's go watch this _Charlie's Angels_ Dean and Seamus were talking about," Cho suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Susan agreed.

The group went inside their tent and congregated around a pensieve projection TV and used Harry's computer system to pull up the correct movie. It was an enjoyable experience for the group of friends. As the day wore on excitement grew among the magical campers. As the excitement grew so did the blatant use of magic. The Ministry didn't seem to be able to keep up. Vendors selling their magical wares came out in force. Enchanted roses charmed for the colors of the two teams shouted the names of the players. Green bowler hats with dancing shamrocks and scarves with roaring lions representing Bulgaria were among the available apparel. Also available were flags which sang the national anthems of the two teams facing off, miniature toy brooms which flew about, and miniature figurines of the players which strutted about and preened.

"I'll take three dozen pairs of those," Harry said to a vendor which was selling omnoculars.

Harry exchanged 360 galleons with the happy sales wizard for thirty-six pairs of what looked like brass binoculars.

"Blimey, thanks Harry," George said as he accepted a pair of omnoculars.

"_Yes, thank you,"_ Hermione added mentally, knowing that her lover with his superior-than-elf physiology didn't require any omnoculars to see the match with superb clarity.

Harry and his companions returned to their campsite and distributed the remaining omnoculars. Shortly after a loud gong sounded from the direction of the stadium and alternating green and red lanterns blazed to life lighting the path through the woods.

"It's time to go," James announced, practically giddy like a school boy.

"Men," Lily said while rolling her eyes at her husband's antics.

"Indeed," Morgana agreed.

Despite their words the two witches did feel a bit caught up in the excitement of the event. They followed along with the rest of the group through the woods and towards the stadium. It was a twenty minute walk to the stadium but when they emerged the group beheld a structure with immense golden walls.

"It seats 100,000," Arthur Weasley announced proudly, leading his children next to the group of Riders. "The Ministry has had a task force of five hundred working on it all year. The muggle repelling charms are quite effective."

"You have prime seats. One of the top boxes is waiting for you straight up the stairs," the Ministry witch checking tickets at the nearest entrance said.

The group climbed the carpeted dark purple stairs while other magicals filtered off into the lower levels in diverging corridors. At the top of the stairs there were two possible directions to go. The Riders and the Weasleys went right. To the left was the Minister's box. Cornelius had invited Harry to the Minister's box but the Rider had been forced to decline due to the size of his party. Cornelius had understood and ensured Sirius faced no problems in obtaining one of the more expensive top boxes which just happened to be located across the stairs from the Minister's box. These two boxes were centered directly between the two opposing goal posts. The stadium was suffused with a golden luminescence. The three loops on either side of the oval stadium rose into the air. Large black billboards were floating around the outer edges of the pitch with golden writing that would flash across them displaying advertisements like a non-magical scrolling marquis.

"According to the program a display from the team mascots will be held before the match," Hermione announced as the group took their seats.

"That's always an interesting display," Mr. Weasley said. "Teams bring creatures from their native lands."

A few minutes later a familiar wizard in a lime green bowler hat stepped into the box.

"Harry," Fudge greeted warmly. "I was wondering if I might take a few moments of your time to introduce you to a guest of mine."

"That's quite alright Minister," Harry said as he stood.

None of the others in the box bothered standing for it wasn't them the Minister had addressed. Arthur nodded politely at Fudge.

"Harry Potter, this is Minister Oblansk. Minister Oblansk this is Harry Potter," Fudge introduced.

Oblansk said something excitedly in Bulgarian as he recognized the famous Mr. Potter. Harry reached into Oblansk's mind and took the necessary knowledge to speak Bulgarian.

In flawless Bulgarian Harry said, "I'm pleased you enjoy the Potter Enterprise's pensieve-TV so much Minister. Do you have a favorite program?"

"I enjoy the world news channel Mr. Potter," the Bulgarian Minister answered after recovering from his surprise over the celebrity speaking his native language. "My children also have a fondness for Pokémon."

"Both are quite popular," Harry agreed.

The two wizards conversed for a few minutes longer before Fudge and Oblansk took their leave to join the rest congregating in the Minister's box.

"The Minister's box sounds like part of a dirty joke," Sirius declared, causing the nearby Remus to do a spit-take from the butterbeer he had been drinking.

"Sirius," Lily hissed with disapproval.

"Don't be such a prude Lily," Sirius chastised. "Don't make me tell Harry how many broom closets you and James visited in your senior year. You don't think we weren't watching on the Marauder's Map?"

Lily glared at Sirius and fingered her wand. Before any further conversation could occur a booming voice amplified by a sonorous charm rolled over the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup," Ludo Bagman Head of the Magical Sports Department, called. The cheering from the crowd was louder than anything those present had ever heard. The black board stopped displaying advertisements and instead displayed **Bulgaria: 0, Ireland: 0**. "Without further ado let me introduce the Bulgarian Team Mascots."

"Veela," Harry observed, with none of the excitement in his tone that was racing through the loins of many men present in the stadium.

The blonde haired females down on the stadium floor could only be described as beautiful. They had skin that seemed to glow. Their hair blew behind them in a wind that was purely magical. The veela began to dance. Harry watched as Fred and George stood up as if to head towards the railing to dive off. Mr. Weasley restrained his two younger sons. Bill meanwhile was keeping Charley and Percy seated. The male Riders were all unmoved. They could feel the attack on their mental defenses but shrugged the cloying yet attractive feeling off. Harry's perceptive eyes spotted Irish fans in the lower rungs of seating ripping off green shamrock apparel.

"Occlumency," Nym said inquiringly to Bill who was sitting nearby.

"You can't be a curse breaker without learning it," Bill answered with a confirming nod.

As the male audience booed in protest that the veela were leaving Ludo Bagman said, "Kindly put your wands in the air for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

At his words a massive green and gold colored object that looked something like a comet shot into the stadium before splitting in half and streaking towards the two goal posts. A rainbow connected the two fragments. When the rainbow faded from sight a moment later the fragments merged back into one piece. The rejoined piece was now a giant shimmering shamrock which rained gold coins.

"Leprechaun gold like that is fake," Hermione advised Fred and George who were eying the coins but had yet to make a move to take any.

The twins were smart enough to notice that the others hadn't gone for the gold. At Hermione's words the twins also realized the shamrock was actually comprised of thousands of tiny bearded Leprechauns wearing red vests and holding a lantern of glowing gold or green. The shamrock dissipated while the leprechauns floated down to the pitch on the opposite side from the veela. The tiny bearded creatures sat cross-legged to watch the match.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome the Bulgarian National team," Bagman cried.

Harry and his mates watched and listened as Bagman introduced both teams. There was much cheering from the Bulgarian contingent as their team was introduced but the noise reached new levels when Victor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker, was introduced. Krum was sallow skinned with thick bushy eyebrows. His nose was thick and curved. He was thin in stature. He looked like a large bird of prey.

"And here all the way from Egypt is the Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa," Bagman called as a small skinny wizard with a thick mustache strode out onto the pitch carrying a crate of Quidditch balls under one arm and his broom under the other.

Mostafa mounted his broom, kicked the crate open, and blew his whistle while flying high and fast. The match was quite entertaining for the watchers. One memorable moment was when Mostafa fell under the power of the veela and when he had been brought to his senses attempted to throw the veela off the pitch. He was unsuccessful and the match continued with players acting ferocious towards each other. Eventually tempers came to a head and the leprechauns and veela went at each other.

Arthur shouted, "And that boys is why you should never go for looks alone!"

The veela did look like avian reptile hybrids at this point as they flung fireballs at the leprechauns which shielded with rainbow colored shields. A few veela were transfigured into rabbits, squirrels, and other wildlife that day after being hit by rainbow colored spells.

To his mates Harry mentally projected,_ "I don't think Arthur went for looks even a little bit!"_

"_Hey,"_ Ginny objected while the other females mentally chuckled.

"_You have to admit he is right Gin. We've seen pictures of your mother when she was younger,"_ Cho pointed out.

"_Even then she couldn't have been called attractive,"_ Susan added.

"_And you're bloody gorgeous,"_ Harry asserted.

"_I suppose you're right,"_ Ginny agreed on both points.

While the group had been conversing Krum had taken a bludger to the face resulting in a broken nose. Mustafa with the tail of his broom on fire from an angry veela was too distracted to notice the foul.

"Lynch has finally spotted the snitch," Harry announced moments before the Irish seeker went into a dive.

"Let me guess, you've never lost sight of it?" James amusedly inquired.

"Nope," Harry confirmed.

James exchanged an amused glance with Sirius. James Potter was quite proud of his remarkable son. Sirius was proud of his godson. The Irish fans were cheering their seeker on but Victor Krum was right behind his opponent. Flecks of blood flew from Krum's nose and it was a wonder he could see anything.

"Are they going to be able to pull out of that?" Hermione asked as the two seekers drew even.

"I don't think Lynch will be able to," Harry answered.

Moments later, Harry was proven right as Lynch smacked into the ground. As Krum shot into the air with the golden snitch glinting in his grasp Harry sensed it. His training under Master Oromis so long ago to constantly sense the threats around him kicked in. Dropping out of the sky was an unknown device. The Rider's keen eyesight picked up the projectile rapidly approaching the stadium far before any other being could sense it. Merlin and Dianna picked up the threat moments later but by that time Harry was already out of his seat and out of the box as well. The Rider shot into the sky under his own power.

"_Little one…no!"_ Saphira cried in anguish as she jumped out of Between near the top of the stadium invisible to all but her Rider's friends and family.

Harry's flight was too fast for even the dragon to catch him as he intercepted the missile. As if sensing the threat posed to it from the wizard flying towards it the missile detonated. Harry screamed as the shield he had been forming around the missile was hit with the force of the nuclear blast from the hydrogen bomb. Light and heat so bright those in the stadium below were forced to cover their eyes blossomed throughout the region. This effort helped little. Harry felt as if every cell in his body was in agony as the heat washed over him. He poured power into his shield to reinforce it as the nuclear reaction raged within the sphere of space his shield encompassed. Saphira's considerable power flowed into her Rider.

Harry sensed spacetime distorting to his right and looked over to see a pocket dimension forming. Recognizing the work of his son he felt relief even as his power struggled against the energy released by the bomb. Cool soft hands touched Harry's searing skin. Dianna was there, adding her power to his own.

"_I'm with you, love. Let's move it into Merlin's construct,"_ Dianna's mind encouraged her lover.

Harry didn't even realize his mind was moving so slowly as exhaustion taxed his mental faculties. Together the two immortals strained to move the spherical shield. The miniature sun still roiling within the shield moved into the pocket dimension and Merlin sealed the spatial anomaly shut. The fairy Queen with her arms around her mate helped him fly back to the box. Dianna had cloaked herself from the sight of the mortals who didn't already know about her so it appeared as if an exhausted Harry Potter had flown down into his box. Stunned silence filled the stadium.

Voices broke the silence as half bloods and muggleborns explained what it was that had almost snuffed out all their lives. Thirty-eight seconds after the blast sphere, as Harry's shield containing the roiling nuclear explosion would from that day on be called, had disappeared the cheering started. Harry heard none of it. He was struggling to hold his sanity together. The pain was so intense from the severe radiation burns that covered most of his body. Lily, Dianna, and Morgana as the three most skilled healers were running glowing silver palms over Harry's form rapidly healing the damage.

"He shouldn't have been able to do that," Hermione said.

"Well he just bloody well did," Nym asserted.

"No, he **shouldn't** have been able to do that even with Dianna's help," Hermione insisted.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Cho asked.

Hermione held up a small device in her palm. The device was a tricorder named after a piece of technology from Star Trek with the same function. It was one of Hermione's projects she and Harry had been working on using magic and some of the science AIVAS had been showing the Riders.

"That nuclear bomb was one of the biggest ever made by mankind. We've measured all of our strengths to their limits in those endurance tests Harry insisted we all take. Even with Saphira's help and Dianna's help…the numbers just don't add up. Harry shouldn't have been able to hold back a tenth of the power put out by that bomb," Hermione explained.

Harry sat up at that moment as the last of his injuries was healed. He was looking off into the distance. Those surrounding him felt a pulse of power come out from the warlock and they could suddenly see a glowing hologram materialize from the micro-pensieve projector which he had just teleported in. The connection from the projector interfaced with the computer system back in the mage's lab and through there to the satellite system the Riders had recently put in orbit. While designing a system for Pern it had been decided that an advanced satellite system should be constructed around Earth.

"Dear god," Emma whispered in horror as the hologram showed hundreds of objects leaving most of the countries in the world heading towards strategic points around the world.

"Armageddon," Dan whispered.

Hundreds of nuclear missiles were streaking towards preprogrammed targets in a bid for mutually assured destruction. Harry's eyes hardened for a moment before he disappeared. He reappeared moments later looking completely refreshed. Time travel was a wonderful thing. By jumping back in time and resting the warrior had restored his strength before he caught up with the point he had departed from. Harry's space capable armor assembled around him and he leapt onto Saphira's back. The dragon had been perched on the back of the stadium behind the box. She leapt into the air and disappeared Between.

"He can't possibly stop them all," Emma whispered worriedly.

"He's got it under control," Merlin spoke up. "We've got our work cut out for us."

The famous mage was pointing to a dozen locations on the hologram where nuclear bombs had obviously gone off. Even as the group watched the other in-flight missiles began disappearing from the hologram.

"He's doing it," Ginny pointed out excitedly.

"How can we save all those people?" Sirius asked with dismay.

"Can we fake a nuclear blast and relocate the victims to Mars?" James questioned.

"We can do it. We must do it," Dianna assured.

"We've got the data. Let's jump back in time and get to planning," Morgana asserted.

The Riders left as one in the still cheer filled stadium. Many wizards were laughing and crying in relief greater than what was felt on the day their savior became known as The Boy Who Lived.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Harry Potter floated in space hovering above the atmosphere on his massive dragon. With magical eyesight far beyond their light receptive eyes could perceive the bonded pair reached down into the atmosphere and located the speeding missiles with ruthless efficiency and remotely teleported the explosives into deep space on the other side of the sun. Even with his immense skill in remote teleportation the task taxed Harry's abilities but he knew he couldn't fail.

"_That's the last of them,"_ Harry told Saphira as he failed to sense anymore nuclear missiles.

"_Yes,"_ Saphira agreed, too tired to say anymore.

"_Let's go take a nap,"_ Harry suggested.

Saphira agreed before disappearing Between time and space.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

"Harry," Hermione shouted as her refreshed looking mate appeared in the common room of the Martian Riders complex.

"You've all been busy," Harry noted as he examined his friends and family.

Saphira had sensed the other Dragonriders jumping between times to rescue the victims in the nuclear blast zones.

"So have you," Sirius pointed out.

"Did you save them all?" Harry asked.

"With the help of Dianna's people," Lily answered.

"We conjured charred human remains in the blast zones and let the buildings burn," Merlin supplied.

"What did you do with the Heads of State and their families?" Harry probed.

One of the thirteen nukes that had gotten through Harry's teleportation net had dropped right on Number 10 Downing Street. Other cities which had been destroyed were Washington DC, New York, Shanghai, Beijing, Mumbai, Delhi, Moscow, Ontario, Vancouver, Rome, Tokyo, and Cairo.

"We have them in an enchanted sleep," Hermione explained.

"We weren't sure what you would want done about them," Ginny added.

"Prepare a meeting chamber and get ready to assemble all the Heads of State. It's time for me to make my presence known," Harry directed.

"Do you want them to know about everyone else we have rescued?" Remus asked.

"No, we'll still keep most of our true capabilities a secret for now," Harry assured.

"Harry…how _were_ you able to contain that blast?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked pensieve for several moments before saying, "I'm not completely sure but I think it has something to do with the true name of gramarye."

Merlin replied with a confused expression, "Alagaesian magic?"

At Harry's nod Hermione pointed out, "We found no trace of the magic the Grey Folk used to bind gramarye."

"We all know that magical languages are just a way for the magician to shape their magic with their will to do what they desire. They're a crutch. I'm only speculating at this point but perhaps the true name of the ancient language is different. Perhaps that word somehow has a more fundamental meaning. I didn't even speak it aloud but when I was trying to find the energy within myself to maintain that shield I was thinking about my lessons with Oromis. I asked him about taking energy directed at me as an attack and drawing power from that. Oromis thought it might be possible with the true name of gramarye which I now know," Harry explained.

"You might have tapped into some way of doing that subconsciously," Jaimie proposed.

As her mate nodded Dianna added, "You were putting off more power than I have ever felt you projecting before."

"Something to study another time," Merlin suggested.

"Susan and Luna are handling the press," Lily informed her son. "After what you did at the Cup the vultures are demanding answers."

"Never mind that now. I need to go speak to AIVAS about some type of technology capable of absorbing the radiation fallout and scrubbing the atmosphere. We can probably do it with magic but I would prefer to use technology so that the tech can be sold by Potter Enterprises," Harry announced.

"Already done," Nym announced while waiving her hand over a coffee table and causing a cube measuring a half meter in length, width, and height to appear. A swirling pattern was etched into the device. Nym's mind connected with her lover's thoughts and the plans for the radiation scrubber were transferred over to him. "It's my job to anticipate your needs and thoughts."

"You're the best assistant ever," Harry told the metamorphmagus as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"It helps that Saphira has a link to your mind and can tell Nym what you are thinking," Cho amusedly stated.

Nym stuck her tongue out at the Chinese beauty.

"Several thousand scrubbers have been produced," Sirius announced.

It turns out that magic could be used to mass produce products provided no active power was running through the object at the time. Duplication spells were wonderful. So was time travel.

"Let's get the scrubbers deployed then and when the room is prepared for the Heads of State I have some talking to do," Harry announced.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

John Major suddenly felt himself return to consciousness and sat up as his groggy mind cleared with a surge of energy. The British Prime Minister looked around and found himself seated at a large conference table. The table had many sides each a little wider than the person sitting at it. He didn't know the prefix for the geometric shape of the table but there appeared to be dozens of sides to accommodate the dozens of people sitting at the table.

"Prime Minister," a familiar voice said to John's right.

John turned his head and saw his Queen sitting next to him.

"Your Majesty, do you know where we are?" John asked.

"I know only that he seems to know where we are," Elizabeth said while nodding towards the figure standing in the middle of the open center of the table.

The man was tall with dark hair and an athletic build. He possessed intelligent green eyes and wore a pair of jeans and a dark green button down sleeveless shirt.

"I do believe magic might be involved," Bill Clinton said from Major's left. "Unless this is some type of afterlife," the American President added. "The last thing I remember was being in my situation room trying to shoot down a nuclear missile heading towards our capitol."

"I remember the same," John agreed.

"Are you Harry Potter?" Elizabeth asked in a louder voice while addressing the male standing in the center of the room.

Harry's eyes turned to the Queen of England with some surprise.

"You know who I am, your Majesty?" Harry queried, confirming his identity.

"I have read some of those delightful tales about you to my grandchildren. They are quite taken with those stories," Elizabeth replied.

Harry barely suppressed a groan but couldn't hide the wince.

"What are we doing here?" Boris Nikolayevich Yeltsin, the Russian President, demanded in thickly accented English.

"And where is _here_ Mr. Potter?" Bill added, recalling the wizard's name from a historical briefing his magical liaison had given him shortly after he had taken office.

"A short while ago hundreds of nuclear missiles went off in a pattern that would have eliminated a large portion of life on Earth," Harry explained while waving his hand and causing a hologram to appear which showed a model Earth and the pattern of attack of the missiles. "In the case of thirteen of these missiles they hit their targets. I regret that I was not aware of them until after a missile dropped on the stadium of the sporting event I was attending."

"The missile targeting Blackpool," John spoke up. At Harry's confirming nod and the expressions of the other world leaders he added, "We couldn't figure out why a missile was heading for an area with such a low population density. That missile was one of ours."

"Why were you firing on yourselves? Quite a few of those missiles which hit were sent by the same country which suffered losses," Francois Mitterand, the French President, pointed out.

The missiles originating within a country and targeting the land of their country of origin reached their targets before Harry became aware of the threat.

"We lost contact with the launch points where the missiles came from and were unable to reach the staff," Major explained. "We don't know what happened."

"We experienced the same issue," Clinton admitted.

"Is that why you brought us here?" Elizabeth asked Harry. "To explain what is going on?"

Harry nodded. A hologram showing the reborn Lord Voldemort appeared next to Harry. Several of the people present shivered in revulsion.

"This is a wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort. He was born December 31st 1926 as the bastard son of Merope Gaunt. He is a terrorist who hates all non-magicals humans. This is likely in part a result of the fact that he was left to live out his childhood in a non-magical orphanage before he discovered his powers and that his father was a non-magical of some wealth and standing. He has since then done many evil things. Approximately an hour ago as far as we can tell he initiated some type of twisted plan to wipe out most non-magical and magical life on Earth," Harry announced.

There was silence for several seconds before Boris shouted, "This is outrageous. Are you telling me one of your British wizards just tried to wipe out all life on Earth?"

The Russian's outraged eyes alternated between the three Brits in the room.

"Not all life on Earth. He and his most loyal followers are likely sitting comfy in a heavily protected stronghold somewhere," Harry answered.

Not even all of Riddle's most loyal followers were to be spared it seemed. Lucius had known nothing about the attack. Riddle had realized he didn't stand a chance of defeating the muggles using conventional Death Eater tactics so had devised a plan to use their own weapons against them.

"You said you were attending a sporting event when the Blackpool missile hit your stadium. How are you still alive?" Major asked.

"The Quidditch World Cup," Elizabeth supplied.

The Queen was apparently well informed about magical happenings.

"And how is it you seemingly stopped the hundreds of other missiles that never reached their targets," Francois added.

Unlike those leaders that had been in destroyed cities at the time of the attack Francois knew most of the missiles had simply disappeared off of tracking.

"And how did Voldemort accomplish this attack?" Major asked.

"To answer your questions in order…I was able to contain the blast from your warhead. I sent the missiles away. And Voldemort used the Imperius curse to take control of the staff of each of the launch points. This bit of magic is essentially a mind control curse," Harry explained.

This explanation brought up several more questions.

"You sent the missiles away where?" Clinton wanted to know.

"You wizards can control minds?" Major probed, feeling his stomach clench in panic.

"The other side of the sun into deep space and quite easily, Mr. Major," Harry replied in a calm voice, his expression devoid of emotion.

"I was told the risk of this type of breach of security was incredibly low," Elizabeth said, quieting all other conversation.

"You knew this could happen?" Major asked the queen incredulously.

"Our magical community is one of the oldest in the world. Having a monarchy has allowed the secrets of the magicals to be passed down through my family whereas elected offices don't have that luxury. You are reliant on what the wizards tell you. My family has always gathered intelligence on the magical world and tried to stay up to date," Elizabeth explained.

Harry was fascinated by this explanation.

"Did you perchance employ magicians of non-magical parentage to gather this intelligence for you, your Majesty?" Harry inquired.

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed.

Harry sighed before saying, "I have observed that non-magically raised magicians quickly pick up the bad habits of their magically raised peers once they enter the magical world. They seem to lose all ability for complex analytical reasoning skills. In their defense it is very hard to apply a lot of logic to magic. It tends to defy logic. Magicians and technology do not traditionally get along. Your non-magically raised analysts probably didn't think Riddle would resort to these tactics using technology."

"_You_ thought he might. How else could you react so quickly to neutralize the attack," Elizabeth pointed out.

"No, I didn't consider this tactic. I just work really fast when I need to," Harry answered.

"How many died?" Major asked.

"Millions," Francois supplied. "But not the billions that would have died had all the missiles hit."

"What about our families?" Major probed.

"Your families are safe. One contingency I did prepare for was that the world leaders might be attacked. You and your families have been carrying around portkeys for some time," Harry explained.

Most of the non-magicals present had been given a brief explanation of magical capabilities including transportation methods so knew what a portkey did.

"This Voldemort needs to be hunted down immediately," Boris spoke up for the first time in several minutes to demand.

"I agree," Jiang Zemin, the Chinese President, added.

Jiang had sat and listened to the explanation and contemplated everything he had heard.

"I highly advise that you not get involved in wizarding affairs," Harry replied.

"This Voldemort just murdered millions," Boris objected. "Of course he will be hunted down. And if you stand in our way there is nowhere on Earth you can hide from us."

Harry let out a grim smile. Suddenly the room shuddered and began to rise up. The white walls of the room quickly gave way to windows. Those in the room gasped as a strange landscape was depicted. The roof became see-through or so it appeared to those sitting in it. The same charm as was on the Great Hall of Hogwarts allowed those inside the Martian module to see Earth in the distance.

"We aren't on Earth," Harry said in a deadly calm voice. "Nobody wants Riddle dead more than I do. He murdered my parents when I was one year old and then attempted to kill me. He has done things to himself that make him a very hard creature to kill. If you challenge him he will probably rip out your soul and eat it."

Boris shuddered at the tone in the young wizard's voice and the fire in his green eyes.

"Why did you bring us here then if you don't want our help in dealing with this Riddle character?" Clinton asked.

"I brought you here for several reasons. I have been doing my best to prepare both societies for reintegration where non-magicals are aware of magicals again," Harry explained.

"He has been upping the level of technology in the wizarding world through his company Potter Enterprises," Elizabeth explained for those around her without the benefit of her resources.

Harry nodded his confirmation.

"I have also taken…steps…to stimulate the belief in the possibility of magic in the non-magical population," Harry added.

A look of understanding lit in Elizabeth's eyes and she said, "Santa Claus may I presume?"

Harry let slip a small smile.

"That was you!" Clinton exclaimed as the other world leaders realized who had given out gifts to everyone all over the world the previous Christmas.

"Another reason for bringing you here is that my company can help with the fallout from the thirteen missiles which impacted," Harry explained while waving his hand and causing a radiation scrubber cube to appear hovering next to him. "This is a radiation scrubber. It will capture and purify the air containing nuclear fallout. My company has quite a few pieces of technology which will be released to the non-magical world in the near future which will benefit humanity greatly. These advances will appear non-magical in nature. Already they are being distributed around the blast sites," Harry explained.

"And we will need to tell the public something," Major cottoned on.

"We can use your company to cite where the source of this miraculous life saving technology came from. We can also say you have a system which shot down the missiles," Clinton suggested.

"I find it unacceptable that you were so easily able to disarm our missile systems," Jiang put forth.

Several of the world leaders turned incredulous expressions to the young Chinese President while several others looked like they agreed with him.

"What I want to know is how this will be prevented in the future?" Francois said.

"It's taken care of," Harry assured.

"How is it taken care of?" Boris wanted to know.

"No more nuclear missiles exist on the planet Earth," Harry informed the occupants of the room.

Dead silence reigned for several seconds before an explosion of protest came from multiple fronts. Elizabeth, Major, and Clinton were some of the few who remained silent. Harry snapped his fingers and all sound in the room ceased. He nodded towards the three sitting side by side who had remained silent.

Catching his meaning major pointed out, "Someone will just make more."

"You could try," Harry conceded. "But the second any nuclear project becomes a weapon I will just remove it from Earth. Our species has advanced beyond the point where we can afford to have weapons of mass destruction lying around waiting to annihilate us." The mage waved his hand and caused a tablet computer to appear in front of every politician at the table. "I'm sure you have further questions. You can communicate with me through this tablet. You will now be returned to your various homes. Those of you from destroyed cities will be relocated to your emergency bunkers along with your families."

Everyone disappeared except for Queen Elizabeth. She looked around with some surprise.

"Why am I still here?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I sensed you wanted to talk with me," Harry answered, his powerful Rider telepathy having easily picked up on the Queen's desire.

"I'm sure most everyone wanted to talk with you. Why am _I_ still here?" Elizabeth probed.

Harry gained something of a sheepish expression and explained, "I admit a certain fondness for my Queen. When I was much younger I would entertain fantasies that maybe I was the bastard child of one of your sons or some relative you had just discovered and that you would come rescue me."

"Rescue you from what?" Elizabeth queried.

"Umm…never mind," Harry quickly replied.

Elizabeth filed this oddity of Harry Potter away for later investigation.

"What you described…those were feats I do not think even Merlin could have accomplished," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Oh I don't know…Emrys is a pretty powerful mage. I'm sure he could have saved those people. It just would have been harder for him," Harry replied.

"You speak as if you know him and as if he is still alive," the Monarch probed. She only received a mysterious grin from the youth in return. Elizabeth peered intently at the wizard, trying to determine his character. "What motivates you Mr. Potter?"

"Call me Harry," Harry invited.

"In private please call me Elizabeth," the Queen answered, surprising the warlock.

"I have many motivations. I strive to educate myself in every way possible in subjects that interest me. I also strive to protect my loved ones. I seek adventure although I don't have to look very hard. My life is very adventurous. Those books you said you read your grandchildren…they're nothing compared to the truth," Harry answered.

"Why so mysterious, Harry?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I have to keep the ladies guessing," Harry replied. "I have a friend that would very much like to meet you. Her name is Saphira. I don't want you to be alarmed. She is a dragon but she is also friendly and intelligent."

Elizabeth's eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"From what I'm given to understand dragons are anything but friendly," Elizabeth replied.

"_I am not of that breed Queen of the humans,"_ Saphira replied as she slowly faded into view.

"Oh my," Elizabeth exclaimed as she became aware that the chamber was much larger than she had thought and was capable of accommodating such a large creature. "She is magnificent. You can understand what I say, Saphira?"

"_Yes, but I can also speak telepathically. If you project your thoughts towards me I will sense them. You do not have to project very hard. My mind and that of my Rider can pick up thoughts across the planet,"_ Saphira explained.

"_You called Harry your Rider? What does that relationship entail?"_ Elizabeth questioned.

"We are bonded and share a telepathic link deeper than any other type of connection. This silver palm marks me as a dragon Rider," Harry explained while holding up his palm with a visible gedwey ignasia.

"Is Saphira why you were able to save the planet and perform feats even Merlin could not easily accomplish?" Elizabeth asked.

"She is a very large part, yes," Harry confirmed.

"Thank you very much for saving the planet," Elizabeth said. _"Thank both of you."_

"_There is no need to thank us. It was not the first time we have saved mankind and I doubt it will be the last,"_ Saphira replied.

"Would you like to go on a ride Elizabeth?" Harry inquired.

The Queen's eyes lit up in anticipation.

"Do you mean do I wish to go for a ride on Saphira?" Elizabeth clarified.

"_Yes,"_ the dragon confirmed.

"I think I would like that," Elizabeth agreed. "But my attire doesn't lend itself to riding a dragon."

As she spoke Elizabeth's dress changed to a comfortable pair of pants and a top. Her shoes were replaced by boots. An armored spacesuit the likes of which Elizabeth had never imagined tailored for her form appeared on her body. The Queen found the suit easy to move around in. Saphira crouched down while her Rider assisted the monarch in mounting her. Elizabeth soon found herself on Saphira's back with her arms wrapped around Harry Potter's waist.

"_But there is very little atmospheric pressure on Mars. How will we fly?"_ Elizabeth suddenly asked.

"_Magic,"_ Rider and dragon answered in unison before Saphira jumped Between.

The next several hours spent flying over the Martian surface on the back of a dragon were surreal for Elizabeth but also the most thrilling time of her life to date. When she was returned to Earth and her family, that enjoyable time and the promise from the magical pair to take her flying again would sustain her through the trying times to come.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Posted: 9/13/2014 (Edited Version) Rev 0

Author's Note:

Well there is the second chapter of book 4.

On my Facebook group there is an Excel file listing what stories I have read in the recent past and what I thought of them. This also includes stories you should probably stay away from and the reason why I think you should probably stay away from them (rated from 1 to 10). If you get a chance check it out. It might save you the trouble of reading some really bad fics and might also direct you to some really good fics. My Facebook group is called _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_. The name on my author's profile is hyperlinked to the group.

_~Deserdi Etere Lume_

Stargatesg1fan1


	3. Chapter 3

**Inheriting a Draconian Mantle – Book 4**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognized characters or universes within. If I did…I would have ended the Inheritance Cycle with Arya and Eragon in love and entangled in a heated, naked, and sweaty mess in their bed. Harry Potter would have been smarter and taken every opportunity he had to make love to the gorgeous Miss Granger and when they were old enough he would have made her the next Mrs. Potter.

**Females Bonded by Harry Potter So Far (In Books One through Three):**

Nymphadora 'Nym' Tonks is played by Sarah Chalke

Hermione Granger is played by Emma Watson

Susan Bones is played by Karen Gillian

Cho Chang is played by Katie Leung

Ginny Weasley is played by Julie McNiven

Luna Lovegood is played by Evanna Lynch

Queen Dianna of the Fairies is played by Dianna Agron

**Females Bonded by Harry Potter in Book 4:**

Jaimie (Merlin's mother) is played by Jaimie Alexander

Arya is played by Sienna Guillory

Professor Bridget Regan is played by Bridget Regan

Fleur Delacour is played by Clemence Poesy

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

Chapter 3

The world was in an uproar. Millions were dead. The offices of the London Times were actually sufficiently far from the blast zone that the paper was able to keep on printing. The radiation scrubbers worked so well that Geiger counters couldn't measure any discernible difference in ambient radiation _inside_ of the blast zones relative to the areas outside of the blast zones. The prominent paper told the tale very well.

_Harry Potter Saves the World!_

_In a stunning twist of events the world almost ended yesterday. Indeed hundreds of nuclear missiles were launched initiated by a terrorist named Tom Riddle. A wealthy inventor fourteen year old Harry Potter created a system which disabled the majority of the missiles before they could reach their target. Potter also developed radiation scrubbers which cleanse the atmosphere of the radiation and fallout. Potter is the owner of Potter Enterprises, a new technology company that is coming out with several revolutionary technologies in a short period of time. Potter is the orphaned son of James and Lily Potter who were killed in October of 1981 by Tom Riddle for opposing his terroristic ways. Since then Harry Potter has devoted himself to opposing Riddle at every turn._

The article went on to briefly explain some of the details of Riddle's atrocities including many of the killings perpetrated in the last war. Everything was highly sanitized so that the non-magicals could understand what was going on. The article also made sure to stress that the nukes which got through were sent from within the country that was struck. There was very little time of flight. Nym was getting quite a few requests for Harry to appear on talk shows and for other interviews. AIVAS was kind enough to build up a full-proof background in the non-magical computer systems.

The Daily Prophet had a similar theme to it.

_Harry Potter Foils Dark Lord Again and Saves World Cup_

_Harry Potter is being described as the greatest wizard since Merlin. A hundred thousand eye witnesses saw Potter fly, you read that right readers, without a broom above the stadium and stop cold a muggle weapon which seemed to make another star blossom in the sky. Potter conjured a shield which contained the nuclear weapon meant to kill every witch and wizard at the Cup. This attack was carried out by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named using the imperius curse on muggle operators of the weapons. Potter then went on to stop hundreds more of these weapons from destroying the world. How did Potter become so powerful? What will You-Know-Who do next? _

_For a full photo viewing of Potter's save see page 2_

_For a full biography of Harry Potter see page 3_

_For the muggles' reaction see page 4 and 5_

_For the Ministry's reaction see page 6_

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

"Harry, you've screwed up a hornet's nest," Nym informed her boyfriend as she swept into his lab from her office.

One of the doors from Nym's office opened into Harry's lab.

"Hello to you too, lover," Harry greeted the witch without looking up from the armored spacesuit he was waving his hands over.

Nym watched in fascination as her boyfriend's fingers danced through strands of visible magic. She saw glowing holographic runes rearrange themselves while some disappeared and new ones appeared as he worked.

"Sorry…the non-magicals are just going a bit crazy. I had to have Ginny take over answering the floo calls for the magicals," Nym explained. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tweaking our space-armor design so that it will react next time. The control runes were blown out by the radiation bath I took while containing the nuke. Next time I'm hopeful the trigger runes will throw my suit on me _before_ I am bathed in radiation," Harry explained.

"Seems reasonable," Nym agreed. "I've arranged a few interviews both on the television and for newspapers. Remus mentioned that Potter Enterprises products have been flying off the shelf. Everyone seems to want a little piece of something sold by the world's newest hero."

Harry rolled his eyes at this announcement but let it slide off of his shoulders. He stood and stretched his back before turning and eying Nym.

"You're very tense," Harry said as he directed his lover to a chair and began rubbing her shoulders.

Nym melted against her mate's touch as she continued, "I can't count the number of awards everyone wants to give you. You're getting an Order of Merlin first class. There's been talk of renaming it the Order of Harry or making a separate class for the new name. Merlin never saved that many lives."

"There weren't that many lives to save back then," Harry pointed out. "Order of Harry just doesn't sound as good as Order of Merlin."

"Too bad they don't know your other names. Order of Eragon or Order of Treyis sounds better," Nym suggested.

Harry shrugged noncommittally and said, "I was just about to watch Lucius' latest report. Would you care to join me?"

"Sure," Nym agreed.

Harry walked over and tapped a series of runes on the runic keyboard which controlled the various systems of his lab. The entire lab became a pensieve. The scene shifted to a dark chamber in the bowels of Malfoy Manor. What was once Lucius' place to hide dark artifacts was now an expanded suite of rooms used by the Dark Lord and his inner circle of followers.

"You summoned me my Lord?" Lucius probed as he knelt before the Dark Lord.

Voldemort sat on a throne made of what appeared to be human bone transfigured into something more comfortable.

"I gather you are wondering why I was going to let you and your family perish in that attack Lucius," Riddle said with a hissing quality to his voice.

"It is not my place to question your will my Lord," Lucius answered carefully.

Riddle was silent for several moments while Lucius focused on the variant of occlumency he favored, a passive form of mental defense which hid the user's thoughts behind false memories and thoughts instead of active defensive barriers.

"There is a property of the Dark Mark which allows me to call its bearer back to me when it becomes necessary much like a portkey. I knew you would be clutching your wife and son when the attack occurred. I was going to pull you back. I had monitoring charms throughout the stadium. When the attack failed I decided not to reveal your true identity as one of my followers," Riddle explained. "Call that experience a test of your resolve."

"Did I pass my Lord?" Lucius inquired.

"You would not be alive if you hadn't," Riddle replied. Lucius knew he had made the right decision in returning home after the failed attack. "What is the reaction of the Ministry and Fudge to Potter's rescue?"

"Fudge is gushing with praise for Potter and has decided Potter will receive at a minimum an Order of Merlin," Lucius explained. "The rest of the Ministry feels the same. They are all quite curious to understand how he grew so powerful."

"That is the million galleon question," Riddle said musingly. "Not only did he foil my plans to decimate the wizarding world…but he has halted my plans to reshape the muggle world as well."

Lucius detected no hint of anger in the Dark Lord's tone. That scared him more than he cared to admit. Voldemort of the first war would have raged and would have been flinging cruciatus curses at his followers. The new Lord Voldemort was much more calculating.

"What is thy will my Lord?" Lucius inquired.

"Check with our suppliers in the seedier sides of magical Britain and see if any of these ingredients have been acquired," Riddle instructed while a piece of parchment with a list of ritual ingredients appeared in Lucius' hand. "If Potter has used any of the rituals I suspect he has those ingredients being purchased will likely tell us. I will tell you this Lucius…the World Cup was not a complete loss. A servant from my past has returned to me after having proven his unflinching loyalty. I have not exhausted my tricks to end Harry Potter. Now go."

Lucius' audience with the Dark Lord had ended. As he left the room his report ended.

"Well it looks like Tom has acquired a new or rather old minion. I wonder how the World Cup was involved," Harry mused.

"He's being a lot more careful about operational security in not telling Lucius this new minion's identity," Nym pointed out.

"I really wish Tom would have been less careful when constructing his ward scheme in Malfoy's basement," Harry mused. "Otherwise I could just kip on over there and try and pluck the information for his plans out of his mind along with the location of the remaining soul container."

Riddle had essentially turned the expanded space beneath the Malfoy's drawing room floor into a self contained little universe complete with very magically resistant entrances. The location was also protected by some black magic variation of the Fidelus. The harder one looked for the pocket universe's entrance the more ill the searcher became.

"We'll get him soon enough," Nym assured. "Now that Lucius has managed to confirm that Nagini is indeed the last Horcrux other than the active Riddle himself we know exactly how to take him out when the time comes."

"Are you nervous about your test?" Harry asked.

Nym was planning on taking her Mastery in DADA early the next morning.

"Not as much as I probably should be. You've trained me well, lover," Nym asserted with a fond smile for her lover.

Nym had been good at defense before she had met Harry but he had helped her improve her skills to a whole new level. Her man knew magics so old they had been lost to time and public awareness and she was proud to be his mate.

"I have every confidence you will do well," Harry assured his lover before leaning down and planting a kiss on her lips.

"How goes your study of Earth history? I know Cho, Hermione, and Luna can't get enough of alternate-Earth's history," Nym mused while she continued to enjoy his truly magical hands working her sore muscles.

Harry had now moved down to rub Nym's legs. The alternate-Earth Nym was referring to was the Earth from Pern's universe. AIVAS possessed records for thousands of years of that Earth's history beyond the point the Riders' universe timeline was at. Now that AIVAS had been granted access to the Riders' full computer systems after a successful review of his base code the Riders also gained full access to AIVAS' memory banks.

"I'm absorbing as much information as I can with concern to the next forty or so years from our current date while also reviewing advanced technologies with the Council," Harry explained. "I'm hoping to avoid some of the pitfalls that Earth experienced as it grew."

The Council consisted of Harry, Hermione, Dan, Merlin, and Dianna. The mandate of the Council was to review advanced technologies from AIVAS' databanks and decide if the Earth of their world was ready for these advancements. Compared to some of the technologies in AIVAS' databanks the ships the Pern settlers had used to reach Pern were quite low-tech.

"I still find it hard to believe the settlers were willing to give up so many fantastic technologies," Nym mused.

"Me too," Harry agreed. "But then again some of the 'growing pains' that Earth went through were quite horrible and without technology that Earth's population would have never reached a high enough level to cause so much trouble."

"Without technology the quality of life on that Earth also would have remained low and deaths would have been far more common. The Pern settlers found a way to move past it," Nym argued.

"I don't disagree. I just think there was a better way than giving up on almost all technology. It left them virtually defenseless to Thread. The settlers might have come to see things the way we do if their culture had survived with more of their history intact," Harry pointed out.

"We'll have to toe that line. Which is what the Council is for," Nym mused.

"My new fame might actually be useful for something. If I can point out the stress an overpopulated society will put on Earth perhaps I can help encourage laws which will limit population. Even if we expand to other planets limiting population would be a good idea," Harry suggested.

"The key is going to be that new method of birth control the Council approved. The injection which cures AIDs will also go a long way in garnering you favor," Nym acknowledged.

There were truly some wonderful advances Earth had made in the thousands of years between the present of the Riders' timeline and when the settlers left the alternate-Earth for Pern. The new form of birth control dubbed The Ring was in the form of a ring which contained a dose of a birth control fluid which was absorbed through the skin. The disposable ring was worn for approximately two hours and then thrown away. The birth control fluid had no ill effects and lasted a minimum of six months for a single dose.

At that moment Sirius strode into the lab.

"Sirius…you used a door!" Nym exclaimed in surprise as her mother's cousin came to a stop before the couple.

"See…an old dog can learn new tricks," Sirius replied with a grin.

There was a running joke among the Riders that Sirius liked to just pop into a room with apparation to startle the room's occupants.

"I just think you don't enjoy being blasted against walls," Nym mocked.

Harry hadn't taken kindly to his godfather appearing in his room when he was in the middle of an intimate moment with Ginny a few days back.

"How's your head?" Harry inquired.

"Point taken," Sirius replied while sitting in a chair he conjured across from the couple. "I'm here to give my report on my shift on Pern."

"You could have just written it up," Harry pointed out.

The Riders were taking shifts on Pern so that at all times they had a presence on the distant world.

"You know how much I hate reports," Sirius replied. "Besides, can't I visit my favorite godson?"

"I'm your only godson," Harry replied.

"And they won't give you another," Nym added.

"Cheeky metamorphs," Black muttered. "Anyway…it was more of the same, politics. The Weyrleaders, Lord Holders, and Craft Masters all had a conference. They discussed AIVAS and his revelations. That old Glass Master Norst stormed out after denouncing AIVAS."

"Master Norist," Nym corrected.

"Norist," Sirius amended. "But he was the only one to storm out. AIVAS speaking and showing the holograms with the pensieve-Projectors we provided really changed a lot of minds."

"It did have a very positive effect on many," AIVAS chimed in over the lab's speaker system.

"But this is only the beginning," Harry cautioned. "There will be resistance to change."

"There always is," Nym agreed.

"Let's hear the rest of it," Harry prompted.

Sirius went on to summarize the remainder of his shift on Pern including the progress with the power station and beginning to get the volunteer students acclimated to using the work stations. It was an exciting time for the Pernese people.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Bridget Regan, known to her students at Hogwarts as Professor Regan, sat on a beach bordering the ocean under the shade of an umbrella enjoying the relaxing setting. She was reading a letter from her favorite student. The affection she had for Harry Potter was perhaps inappropriate but she simply couldn't help herself. He was bloody gorgeous and brilliant and far more capable than anyone his age had a right to be. Bridget and her favorite student had been corresponding throughout the summer. They talked about school but not anything at the level Bridget was teaching at Hogwarts. The Arithmancy discussions she found herself engaging in were above NEWT level at Master level and she found it hard to hold up her end of the exchange. At times Bridget suspected her favorite student could teach her class better than she could.

Bridget laughed as Harry's letter described some of the antics he had gotten up to with his friends in the last few days. She always enjoyed hearing about the non-school topics. In return Bridget regaled the young man she was rapidly considering a friend with the events of her own vacation. Harry was very discerning, picking up on the tension she hadn't described in so many words between Bridget and her mother. As she read about his adventures with all those young witches Bridget couldn't help but think about what naughty things he got up to with Hermione, Nymphadora, and his other girlfriends. Harry had alluded to the relationship he shared with the witches surrounding him with the exception of Hannah Abbot. That complex relationship excited Bridget.

Bridget really couldn't help herself. Her younger friend had cured Lycanthropy and saved the world all before taking his OWLs. He was a fascinating specimen of a wizard. Thinking about Harry caused her excitement to grow. Bridget put the parchment down in her bottomless bag and drew her wand. A strong Notice-Me-Not ward went up before Bridget drew a toy shaped like her favorite male organ from her bag and slipped it over her wand via the slot shaped for this purpose. The witch then began using the magical toy for the purpose it was intended while thinking thoughts of Harry Potter. Unsurprisingly this gorgeous witch was only one among thousands of witches around the world who routinely pleasured themselves to thoughts of their gorgeous savior. Fortunately for Bridget she was also one of the lucky few that had a shot out of making her fantasies become a reality.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Ginny entered the Hogwarts Express compartment she usually shared with her close group of friends.

"Lo Ginny," Hannah greeted.

"Hey Gin," the others called.

Gin nodded back at them and leaned over her boyfriend to give him a peck on the lips.

"What's the matter love? The usual Weasley rush," Harry inquired, noticing how discomfited his mate was.

"And then some," Ginny replied while sitting down next to Luna. "Amos Diggory floo called this morning to tell my dad Mad Eye Moody had suffered a fit of paranoia and started cursing things. The police were called and the Improper Use of Magic Office also."

"My dad was trained by Mad Eye," Neville announced.

"Mine too," Harry agreed.

"I'm sorry…I don't mean to put the guy down but this happens quite often and my dad is always the one who goes and straightens things out," Ginny explained.

"Who is Mad Eye and why would his parents ever name him something so horrible?" Hermione asked.

"His real name is Alastor Moody," Susan supplied. "He's a former Auror, maybe the best there ever was."

"This is why he's called Mad Eye," Neville said while using the micro-pensieve projector he pulled out of his expanded jacket pocket to project an image of a scarred man with a peg leg and a glowing blue eye which spun crazily.

"I take it black magic prevented magical medicine from giving him a replacement limb and eye?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah…he took out some really nasty black magic users but not without a cost," Harry replied. "He is probably also one of the most notoriously paranoid people you will ever meet."

"He has a habit of blasting anything he thinks is suspicious and asking questions later," Ginny supplied.

"Does he have any family?" Cho inquired.

"No, unfortunately not," Neville replied. "I think his family was killed by dark wizards long ago."

"No wonder he is the way he is," Hannah said.

There was silence for several moments before Luna said, "Professor Binns was banished from the castle a few days ago."

"Really," Hermione said with surprise.

"Yeah…I heard about that too. Gran is on the school board. Dumbledore was scrambling to find a replacement. Binns has been at Hogwarts longer than the Headmaster has," Neville replied.

"Well good riddance. That ghost turned generations away from history," Susan pointed out.

"It will be interesting to see who the new teacher is," Neville mused. "Perhaps we'll get another _interesting_ teacher like Professor Regan."

"Neville Longbottom…did you just confess to liking a teacher while sitting next to your girlfriend?" Susan asked in mock outrage.

Hannah suppressed a grin.

"What can I say…you're all bad influences on me," Neville answered.

"I blame your dragon," Harry corrected. "Voranth is a dirty dirty dragon."

"_Thank you," _Voranth projected to the group of Riders.

"_Don't go constricting us to your human morals,"_ Saphira objected.

The Riders were all grinning at the antics of the dragons sunning on top of the train. Each dragon was perched on top of a separate car or several cars in the case of a being Saphira's size.

"You know, it's odd," Hermione mused. "The weatherman on the telly said it would be raining in this part of the country today."

"Was it a high probability?" Luna inquired while giving Harry a knowing look.

"Quite," Hermione answered while arching her own eyebrow at her mate, a suspicion growing.

The other occupants of the cabin caught on and were looking at Harry questioningly.

"What…the dragons couldn't very well sun themselves if it was raining out," Harry pointed out.

"Harry…you're manipulating the weather," Ginny said in awe after she realized what was going on.

"Only a small area of the atmosphere," Harry corrected.

"I don't see a cloud in sight," Neville announced while gazing out of the window.

Harry's grin was unrepentant. He was getting better at wielding greater and greater amounts of energy with the help of the Eldunari.

"So how about that Triwizard Tournament," Harry said.

His efforts to change the subject weren't fooling anyone.

"We've talked that subject to death Harry," Susan replied.

"Yes…but now we get to watch the excitement of our fellow students as they find out," Harry pointed out.

"Before their hopes of competing are crushed when they hear the new age limit rule," Ginny was quick to point out.

"You're just waiting to see how outrageous the twins get trying to get around the restrictions," Hannah accused knowingly.

Ginny's grin was highly amused but she didn't deny the accusation.

"It was bloody hard to keep from letting on that I know about the Tournament. My parents and older brothers kept on hinting about it. It drove the twins and Ron mad," Ginny grumbled.

Just then the compartment door opened for a moment before closing again. Nym appeared as she dropped her fairy cloaking charm and plopped down in Harry's lap. The exhaustion was apparent in the pink haired witch's demeanor.

"How did you do?" Harry asked.

Nym perked up for a moment and declared, "You're looking at the newest Defense Master!"

"Congrats," were called from around the train compartment from those present.

Harry turned Nym's head and caught her mouth in a kiss, his lips ravishing hers and his tongue wrestling against hers. Nym moaned into the kiss while her body shivered. Those in the compartment who had become good at sensing magic, felt the transfer of energy into the older witch. Nym broke the kiss with a gasp and laid her head against Harry's shoulder as she recovered from the climax.

"Thanks, I needed that," Nym said, the exhaustion felt after the draining testing washed away thanks to the magic her mate had just poured into her.

"Umm…Nym, not to be rude…but what are you doing here? You graduated after all," Neville pointed out.

"I'm Harry's assistant. Zepath can easily transport me wherever I need to go," Nym explained.

"And I've set up portals between her parents' house, my trunk, and the Chamber," Harry added.

"I go where he goes," Nym asserted firmly, entwining her hand with Harry's and snuggling into his lap. "And that reminds me. My parents are throwing me a party later to celebrate my Mastery. You're all invited."

"Excellent…your mom makes great cake," Cho said with a grin.

"My hips agree with that," Hannah agreed.

"I like your hips very much," Neville asserted, earning a grin from his girlfriend.

The riders were so active that they could eat a lot more than they did and not have to worry about weight gain. As the day wore on friends of the group including Seamus, Dean, the Weasley twins, and others from their year stopped in to visit before moving on. None of the visitors noticed Nym. Harry had expanded the fairy enchantments on her bracelet to include a strong Notice-Me-Not feature that was keyed to make anyone but those she desired unable to notice her. Also as the day wore on the storm that wanted to blanket the region and through which Harry's weather magic cut grew more intense.

"That's it…I'm letting the storm through. It's getting too intense for me to hold back without really tiring myself," Harry announced.

"Wow…you're getting really hot Harry," Nym suddenly exclaimed after her skin brushed against her mate's neck.

"She's right," Hermione agreed after feeling his forehead.

"It's the power I'm channeling to cut through the storm," Harry explained.

"Well stop it. There's no need to block the storm. Farenth and the others will be just fine," Susan asserted, speaking of her dragon.

"In the long run these power channeling exercises will be very good for him," Luna said knowingly while meaning her mate. "But there is no need for you to overexert yourself at this stage Harry."

The sorcerer released the magic. The sky overhead immediately darkened. Within a few moments of the sky darkening rain began to fall. It grew steadily worse as the Express glided towards Hogwarts.

"_This is not nice. But at least our neck bands protect us from the rain,"_ Saphira announced.

The dragons had decided to refer to their enchanted cloaking bands as neck bands instead of collars. Their Riders of course agreed.

"_How is Hedwig?"_ Harry inquired. _"Maybe I should be making her a neck band too."_

"_She is fine under my wing little one. I'm not sure she would wear it if you made her one,"_ Saphira replied.

"_She's a proud owl,"_ Susan suggested, breaking in on the mental conversation that wasn't meant to be hidden from telepaths of the Riders' strength.

"_No more than Crookshanks,"_ Cho added while amusedly watching Harry stroke Hermione's pussycat.

"_Well they are both exceptionally smart creatures,"_ Hermione put forth.

"_That they are,"_ Harry agreed.

Harry teleported his snowy owl, Hermione's clever cat, and the rest of the group's animal companions into their dorms to avoid the rain as the Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station. The rain was freezing and heavy as the doors to the Express opened. Harry whispered several words to hide the fact he was skilled at silent casting and gestured with his wand. Suddenly the rain hit an invisible barrier covering the train and the pathway to the carriages before sliding off.

"Thanks Harry," Parvati said after a few moments of amazed silence as she got off the train with her friends.

"Yeah…thanks Potter," a sixth year Ravenclaw added, knowing he himself would have been incapable of such a spell if he had even known the incantation and wand movements.

"Hagrid," Harry called over to the half giant.

"Yeah," Hagrid responded back warily.

The half giant had been warned by Dumbledore that Potter was not to be trusted.

"Maybe the first years could ride in the carriages with us so they don't get soaked?" Harry half asked half suggested.

The group of first years looked between Hagrid and the carriages hopefully.

"Professor Dumbledore has charged me with getting them to the castle in the boats so that is the way we will be going," Hagrid rebutted.

"Alright…we can at least apply a temporary rain repelling charm to them," Harry suggested to his friends and lovers.

The Riders pulled out their wands and began enchanting the grateful firsties. With the task split up it didn't take more than a minute. Hagrid watched on throughout but didn't comment. The Riders were the last to board the carriages but they didn't mind if it meant keeping the first years from getting sick. Harry cast the same rain repelling spell over the carriages up to the entrance of Hogwarts when the caravan reached the castle. The student body had always been aware of Harry Potter's above average power. He had made no secret of his power. But after having saved the world and his performance in front of so many magicians at the World Cup he would be held in a whole new class of magical practitioner.

Several students in the entrance hall were soaked despite the shields.

"That bloody poltergeist is a menace," Seamus was saying with a growl as he wrung out his robes.

Susan hit the Irish wizard with a drying charm.

"Thanks Susan," Seamus said while the others affected were being dried off. "That little blighter disappeared right quick when Harry entered."

"After what Harry did to him first year I'm not surprised," Hermione replied.

The others grinned at this. Harry's trick with Peeves had been the talk of the school on September 2nd 1991. The Riders and other students quickly took their seats in the Great Hall waiting for the feast to begin.

"Bloody hell, not another Creevey," Harry muttered as he noticed the firstie who resembled Colin Creevey waiting to be sorted.

The other Riders grinned. Colin had been a fanatical follower of Harry since the Creevey boy's first year but the celebrity had managed to deflect the bulk of the fan boy's zealous nature through minor telepathic suggestions and targeted Notice-Me-Not charms. But Colin's zeal was so great Harry constantly had to renew the charms. Harry was tempted to make the telepathic suggestions stronger but he knew he held such a crucial role in Colin's psyche he was afraid of damaging the boy. Harry knew he was a role model for the younger wizard and felt it was worth the effort of renewing his enchantment to let Colin have someone to look up to.

Ginny projected so all the Riders could pick up on it, _"I think if you gave him the opportunity Colin would drop to his knees for you faster than any of us could__, Harry__."_

The resulting groan from her boyfriend brought a mischievous grin from the youngest Weasley and snickers from the other Riders.

"It looks like the new Defense teacher isn't here yet," Ginny observed.

"_Forget that…I want to know who that woman is,"_ Nym projected to all of her companions while mentally indicating a squat woman in a pink ensemble that only served to draw attention to how unattractive she was.

"Delores Umbridge…she's a toady that works for Fudge. She is a real nasty woman that was a driving force behind a lot of the anti-werewolf legislation before Harry did his thing with Lycanthropy," Neville supplied. "My gran despises her."

"If the malice she is radiating is anything to go by I'm not surprised," Harry said.

"She is probably our new history professor," Hermione surmised.

"She and Albus should get on famously," Harry suggested.

The other fourth years were sitting nearby and couldn't help but catch snippets of conversation between the Riders.

"Imagine if those two mated," Ginny suggested.

Seamus did a spit-take with his pumpkin juice all over Lavender Brown. Lavender glared at Seamus who had a horrified expression on his face.

"I'm with Seamus on this topic…I would rather not imagine that," Neville replied.

"There is a reason Dumbledore never procreated," Dean put forth.

Any further conversation was prevented by the first years being led into the Great Hall at this time by Professor McGonagall. Only one of the first years out of the whole group was wet but he wasn't just wet, he was soaked. Dennis Creevey had fallen in the lake which the rain repelling charm hadn't been intended to protect against. Dennis appeared excited despite his dip in the black lake all wrapped up in Hagrid's moleskin coat. Harry barely paid the sorting any mind and only noticed when Dennis was sorted into Gryffindor. The feast began almost as soon as the sorting ended with only enough pause for Dumbledore to say tuck in.

A few minutes into the meal a clear mental voice projected, _"Eragon."_

Harry glanced up at the ceiling as did Saphira. The dragon jumped Between and reappeared on the roof.

"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked, sensing something had disturbed her mate.

"I need to go to the roof. Arya is here. Cover for me," Harry directed.

That was all the warning the group got before the celebrity disappeared. Nym was quick enough to get up an illusion to cover for her mate's absence. Harry materialized on the roof and found Saphira rubbing up against a familiar green dragon. Beside the reunited pair stood the slender form of Arya Svit-Kona dressed in leather riding gear of a make Harry could only recall from memories he had received from his past life.

"Is it truly you Eragon?" Arya asked hesitantly in the Ancient language her race spoke.

"Yes, I am Eragon," Harry replied in the same tongue.

Even though she was in a strange land Arya could sense that the magic which kept falsehoods from being spoken aloud in her native tongue was still at work. Arya was upon the man she had thought she had lost in a flash. She wrapped her legs around him and pressed her lips to his, her mouth and tongue conveying how much she had missed him.

"I thought I had lost you," Arya said with tears shining at the corners of her eyes.

Harry was a little unsettled. He wasn't used to seeing such emotion from the normally stoic Arya.

"We have a lot to talk about. I'm surprised you were allowed to come alone," Harry mused.

"Oh Blodhgarm was not happy," Arya assured. "He thinks I can't sense him but he's not far away monitoring my safety. I brought him along on the journey to this country but told him I would see you alone."

"We should go somewhere private and talk. I will send someone to assuage Blodhgarm's fears," Harry suggested. Mentally he projected, _"Emrys, there is an old friend hiding in this location. Can you bring him to Albion?"_

Harry had projected Blodhgarm's location to Emrys.

"_Yes father,"_ Merlin agreed.

"I would like that," Arya agreed.

"I'll take us there," Harry said while wrapping an arm around Arya's waist even though it wasn't really necessary.

The pair of Riders and their dragons vanished and materialized moments later in the trunk forest. Arya looked around and saw the replica of her home in Du Weldenvarden.

"You've changed quite a bit and not just in appearance," Arya observed while taking a seat on the nearby bed. Harry joined her a moment later. "Tell me what has happened? I sensed your death and then I sensed you again years later."

"My physical body died but my son cast magic which caused the essence of what Saphira and I are to transfer to one of Saphira's eggs. That essence in turn merged with the egg and the Rider the egg hatched for," Harry explained while gesturing at his physical form. "I go by the name Harry Potter in this form."

"Fascinating," Arya said. "And you remember everything?"

"Every moment," Harry assured. "And it's not just the memories," he added while shifting to his natural form. Arya gasped as she beheld the most gorgeous male her eyes had ever gazed upon. It was a mixture of the Eragon she had known and what he currently looked like in this modern time. There was also something more, something like what Blodhgarm put off but _more_. "Saphira has enhanced me a bit."

"I can tell," Arya agreed, having never been more aroused in her life. Harry returned to his previous form and Arya was unsure if she was relieved or disappointed. Something else occurred to Arya and she asked, "You mentioned a son. Have you taken a mate?"

"_Eragon has taken quite a few mates,"_ Saphira interjected, saving her Rider from answering. She could sense his discomfort and wanted to ease that feeling. _"Dragons do not mate for life. Part of that gift the Eldunari gave Eragon so long ago made him more like dragons. When he was reborn in Harry Potter I brought him even further along. Eragon will still mate for life like other two legs but he will also require far more mates than most two legs. He is driven to this and is capable of satisfying many mates."_

Harry was surprised. He had never thought of his nature in the terms Saphira had just described.

"_Thank you for explaining that Saphira,"_ Harry sent to his dragon.

"_There is no need to thank me,"_ Saphira replied. _"Arya feels the draw."_

The dragon's statement was said with such assurance that Harry glanced at Arya. She had a slight flush to her skin. Arya's hand slid over his.

"I have missed you Eragon. Our time was cut short," Arya explained. "For me it has only been a little bit over three years. Over twelve hundred years have passed for you but for me I still feel your loss keenly."

"What happened after I left?" Harry probed.

Arya's gaze showed she was concentrating on her memories of the past as she answered.

"Nasuada wanted to control all magic users in Alagaesia. It sparked off the most violent war that I have ever heard of. By the end of the conflict Alagaesia had been reshaped. My people took Du Weldenvarden into a specially devised pocket space our spell crafters constructed. Unfortunately this pocket space does not experience the flow of time the same way the rest of the universe does," Arya explained. "When I sensed you bond with Saphira anew I could tell who you were. I came as quickly as I could organize an excursion but even my haste has allowed several years to pass from your perspective."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that…and in hindsight I am somewhat sorry I left," Harry explained.

"_I'm not,"_ Saphira interjected. _"The parting has made us all appreciate each other that much more."_

"She is wise," Arya observed. "So what happens now?"

"I have much to show you if you can stick around," Harry suggested.

"I would like that. I have made arrangements to be away for quite some time. And with the time differential it will seem like much longer out here," Arya replied.

"Good," Harry agreed while taking Arya's hand. "Let me show you Albion and introduce you to the others."

The pair disappeared via teleportation.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

After Arya had been introduced to the others and she was getting settled in Nym informed her mate, "I'm amazed we didn't have a major disturbance at the feast tonight."

"And why is that?" Harry inquired.

"Nearly Headless Nick let slip to Hermione that there are house elves working in the kitchens of Hogwarts," Susan explained.

Harry winced while Arya looked confused.

Arya questioned, "What is a house elf?"

"Dobby," Harry called in response.

The house elf in question popped into the common room of one of the Riders' modules on Mars where a good number of the Riders and dragons plus Blodhgarm sat. When he laid eyes upon the two new elves Dobby's eyes bulged and he dropped to the floor in a bow.

"Old ones," Dobby whispered reverently.

"Fascinating," Blodhgarm commented as he observed the small creature.

"No one is really sure of the origins of house elves but they have been serving wizards for millennia," Hermione explained. "Most house elves get along with their families but there are also those families that abuse the house elves."

"When Hermione questioned Dobby and found out the Hogwarts elves were happy she agreed to eat again," Ginny observed with a small smirk.

"I won't be chastised for caring about the plight and treatment of house elves," Hermione stated primly.

"And we wouldn't have you any other way," Harry assured before leaning over and pecking his mate on the lips.

Arya found it a bit unsettling to see the man she had realized she was in love with when she thought he had died with other females. The fact that these other females didn't seem to experience any jealousy had her curious.

"_He is an alpha male of two-legs,"_ Fírnen projected, breaking into Arya's thoughts. _"He wants you and you want him. Do not deny yourself what you want."_

"_I never said I was going to,"_ Arya replied.

"_No, but I would have thought you would have taken him already__,__"_ Fírnen said.

"_We haven't exactly had much time alone. Give us time to get reacquainted,"_ Arya cautioned.

"Dobby, this is Arya and Blodhgarm. I've mentioned Arya to you before. They'll be staying with us for awhile. Do you remember where I said Arya lived?" Harry queried.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir," Dobby agreed with a vigorous nod.

"Would you make sure her tree is habitable? And Blodhgarm will tell you where he wishes to stay," Harry requested.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir," Dobby said while looking to Blodhgarm.

Blodhgarm rose and Dobby snapped his fingers. Both elves disappeared.

"What an interesting little being," Arya mused.

"He can get a bit excitable but we love him," Cho said.

"You mentioned a place called Pern when I asked about your dragons being able to teleport," Arya said. "Where exactly is this Pern?"

"Oh you're in for a surprise," Jaimie suggested knowingly from where she sat next to Diana.

"This is Pern," Harry began while sending his micro-pensieve projector hovering into the center of the room showing a hologram of the world from another universe.

Harry went into a fascinating history of Pern from that point and its current state. Arya listened with rapt attention. The world had definitely changed from what Arya remembered but she wouldn't change it back for anything. She had the male she had fallen in love with back in her life and exciting prospects for the future.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Posted: 10/10/2014 (Edited Version) Rev 0

Author's Note:

On my Facebook group there is an Excel file listing what stories I have read in the recent past and what I thought of them. This also includes stories you should probably stay away from and the reason why I think you should probably stay away from them (rated from 1 to 10). If you get a chance check it out. It might save you the trouble of reading some really bad fics and might also direct you to some really good fics. My Facebook group is called _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_. The name on my author's profile is hyperlinked to the group.

_~Deserdi Etere Lume_

Stargatesg1fan1


	4. Chapter 4

**Inheriting a Draconian Mantle – Book 4**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognized characters or universes within. If I did…I would have ended the Inheritance Cycle with Arya and Eragon in love and entangled in a heated, naked, and sweaty mess in their bed. Harry Potter would have been smarter and taken every opportunity he had to make love to the gorgeous Miss Granger and when they were old enough he would have made her the next Mrs. Potter.

**Females Bonded by Harry Potter So Far (In Books One through Three):**

Nymphadora 'Nym' Tonks is played by Sarah Chalke

Hermione Granger is played by Emma Watson

Susan Bones is played by Karen Gillian

Cho Chang is played by Katie Leung

Ginny Weasley is played by Julie McNiven

Luna Lovegood is played by Evanna Lynch

Queen Dianna of the Fairies is played by Dianna Agron

**Females Bonded by Harry Potter in Book 4:**

Jaimie (Merlin's mother) is played by Jaimie Alexander

Arya is played by Sienna Guillory

Professor Bridget Regan is played by Bridget Regan

Fleur Delacour is played by Clemence Poesy

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

Chapter 4

**Smut Scene Redacted (See hpfanficarchive for erotic version)**

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

September 2nd dawned somewhat gloomily. The storm that had raged the night before had luckily spent its energy. The Riders all compared their schedules at breakfast.

"Herbology followed by Arithmancy. It'll be nice to have class again with Bridget," Harry mused.

"Better remember to start calling her Professor Regan again, love," Hermione advised.

"I rather prefer Professor Sprout's class to Professor Regan's," Neville stated as he took the package from his family owl.

"Only you Neville," Ginny said with a shake of her head.

"Did you forget something again Nev?" Hannah asked her boyfriend in regards to the package.

"No, it's just some baked goods from my mum. She has been baking up a storm the last few years. I think she is anxious about me coming back to school," Neville replied as he stuffed the package in his magically expanded robe pocket while standing to head to class.

"I like Herbology as much as the next witch but even I have to admit this is nasty," Susan observed while staring at a bubotuber a few minutes later.

The plant, if it could be called that, was ugly looking. Bubotubers looked like slugs with pus filled bulges along their slimy length. Professor Sprout had set the class to collecting the pus. Several pints had been collected by the end of the class.

"You will find this is an excellent remedy for acne when used right," Sprout informed the class.

"And a way to induce skin problems if not used right," Harry pointed out.

"You would know that Mr. Potter given who your godfather is," Sprout replied with a tone that suggested fond reminiscence.

Harry gave his Herbology professor a roguish grin that struck the witch with a powerful sense of déjà vu. He looked so much like his father at that moment that if he hadn't had eyes the same shade as Lily she would have thought she was sixteen years in the past.

"Professor, you know I would never behave in such a manner as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or James Potter," Harry said with a look of mock innocence.

"Get out of here you scamp," Sprout said with the hint of a grin at the corner of her mouth.

The rest of the students had already started departing with the exception of the lead Rider and his friends. The bell had sounded announcing the change of periods. Harry and his friends headed towards the Arithmancy classroom. When they entered Bridget was standing next to the blackboard with a welcoming expression on her features.

"Good morning class. I hope everyone had a good summer," Bridget greeted with a smile. "I know I did." Bridget winked at Harry. There were murmurs of assent from those around the room. "Today we are going to begin going over the equations for one of our major projects this term after a short review of last year's projects."

"What are we going to be making this term Professor?" Neville asked.

"This term we will construct a device which will measure the strength of a magical field. Over the summer I conversed with a colleague who gave me ideas for how to make this device possible," Bridget explained.

There were appreciative murmurs throughout the room. One of the hardest things to do was measure magical strength. Most of the time magical strength was measured through indirect means and by its effect on the surrounding environment. Testing had been conducted which measured the strength of common spells which was part of the stimulus for the creation of Arithmancy. After the review Bridget began detailing the equations derived with the collaboration of her favorite student over the summer. He was more interested in watching her bum move. It was an interesting lesson.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Harry was walking through the Entrance Hall on the way to the Great Hall for dinner later that day when his instincts told him something was wrong. The Rider's constant threat assessment of the minds of the beings surrounding him using his powerful passive telepathy picked up Malfoy's intentions shortly before the curse left the blonde boy's wand.

"BANG!" The sound echoed throughout the Entrance Hall.

Harry hadn't even had to move to defend himself before Alastor Mad Eye Moody, the new Defense Professor, had stopped Draco.

"_It would appear he has finally grown enough mental fortitude to withstand your rather passive mental manipulations to make him go away,"_ Saphira pointed out.

"_And the first thing he attempts to do is curse me in the back,"_ Harry pointed out. _"Lucius would have been so proud…before I subjugated him to my will."_

"I don't tolerate cowards who attempt to curse others in the back," Moody growled at Draco who had been transfigured into a ferret. Harry had easily sidestepped the curse which had impacted the wall above his head and cracked the stone. "Did he get you Potter?"

"No, Professor," Harry replied. "His aim appears to be poor."

"Leave it," Moody growled at Goyle who the retired Auror had been facing away from, the magical eye in the old Auror's head facing towards Goyle. "Oh I don't think so," Moody declared as the terrified white ferret attempted to run away. A few gestures of the Defense professor's wand had the ferret bouncing up and down ten feet in the air. "Never…curse…a…person…in the back…again," Moody said while emphasizing his words by bashing Malfoy against the ground.

"What are you doing Professor Moody?" McGonagall asked as she came walking down the main staircase with a load of books in her arms.

"I'm teaching a lesson to a coward," Moody replied while McGonagall's eyes followed the bouncing ferret.

"Is that a student?" Minerva demanded in shock, passing her stack of books to a nearby student as she stepped off the staircase and drawing her wand. Moody had only managed to nod before the Transfiguration professor had reverted Malfoy to a mess of rumpled robes and even messier blonde hair. Rounding on Moody, McGonagall asserted, "We punish with detentions here at Hogwarts Professor Moody, not transfiguration."

"I'll remember that in the future," Moody replied while eying Malfoy with obvious delight.

"My father will be hearing of this," Draco promised.

"Let that Death Eater little snake try and do something. The only reason he isn't in Azkaban himself is because he bribed his way out," Moody rebutted with a fierce expression. Draco backed away in shock. "I think it's time we talked to your Head of House about your behavior. Let's see what old Horace has to say about you."

Moody seized the Malfoy heir by the arm and started for the dungeons.

"_I might have had more fun sitting on him,"_ Saphira suggested to the Riders in the group.

Suppressing a smile like his friends, Neville pointed out, _"But didn't you say you got really messy after Quirrell?"_

"_It's nothing a good cleaning spell or even better a bath couldn't fix,"_ Renenth, Neville's dragon, suggested.

The Riders all had to smile at this response. The native Pernese dragons had instilled a strong appreciation of bathing in their Earth-born relatives. The clear clean bodies of water on Pern were always available for a good swim. The magical dragons had never realized how much fun bathing the normal way could be since magic kept their hides fairly clean most of the time.

As the group began to eat Fred Weasley declared, "Moody is just so bloody cool!"

"Beyond cool," George added.

"Super cool," Lee Jordan chipped in.

"We get it," Harry said. "You want to go down on him."

There was a retching sound and Fred said, "Harry that was a positively revolting mental image."

Grinning, George added, "And totally worthy of a Marauder's heir."

"So you two mischief makers had Professor Moody's class earlier didn't you?" Ginny inquired of her brothers. "What was he like?"

"It was unlike any lesson we have had before," Fred supplied.

"He knows what it's actually like to be out there doing it," Lee added.

"Fighting dark wizards," George clarified.

"_It's fairly easy to impress hatchlings who have never seen battle even if a being has experienced much combat themselves,"_ Saphira commented sagely to the Riders.

"I look forward to our class with him on Thursday," Hermione commented.

"You look forward to every class, Hermione," Susan teased.

Hermione's response was to stick her tongue out. Nym promptly grasped the younger witch's tongue between her fingers and flicked Hermione on the nose.

"That was the oddest expression I've ever witnessed," Fred commented.

"Me too," George agreed.

The others didn't bother asking the twins what they had witnessed because the fairy enchantments concealing Nym probably ensured they each saw something quite different and wholly inaccurate. Before they had their first DADA lesson of the year the fourth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws shared their first History of Magic class of the year. Normally Harry and his friends would have used the time to read actual history texts but the changes Delores Umbridge had made to the history classroom made that task problematic. The new décor was almost as offensive as the Ministry witch herself.

Neville leaned over the table from his spot next to Hannah and whispered, "I see dead cats."

The walls were covered with portraits of kittens which were all meowing. Pink dominated the moving portrait frames.

"I knew we shouldn't have let them watch that movie," Hermione told Harry with a sigh.

Harry's only response was a grin. At that moment Umbridge entered the classroom. She waddled more than walked over to her desk and faced the class.

"Good morning class. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards one of its top priorities. You must be schooled to control and hone your rare gifts with knowledge passed down from generation to generation. To that end I, a witch trained in truths preserved through time by the Ministry, will educate you on the true origins of many of today's species and societies. We will begin our look into these truths by looking at Goblins," Umbridge explained while tapping on the blackboard with her wand.

_Goblins: Where they really come from_

The students read the text and got a sense of foreboding.

Hermione stormed out of the classroom an hour and a half later and immediately declared, "She is a most vile woman!"

"I have no love for goblins but I have to agree," Nym pointed out.

"If today's lesson was anything to go by then our next lesson on werewolves should be positively fabulous," Harry suggested sarcastically.

"She is worse than Lockhart," Neville put forth. The others stopped and looked at him. "Alright, maybe it's a tossup."

"Oh god…bringing up Lockhart and Umbridge in the same conversation just made me picture them having sprog together," Nym suggested.

"My brain…it burns!" Hannah cried as she joined the group at that moment and heard the metamorph's last statement. "Someone obliviate me!"

"Me too," Nym added.

"But you thought it up," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, and I have a very dirty mind," Nym replied. "Even if I thought it up that image is still not nice to think about."

Harry swatted Nym on the arse. She raised an eyebrow to him.

"I'm sorry…you say the word dirty and I feel I have to punish you," Harry admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Harry, love," Susan said with a grin, having joined the group at the same time as Hannah. "You've gotta know by now that Nym doesn't find you swatting her arse as a punishment."

Susan got a wink in response.

"You're all crazy," Neville pointed out as the group of friends reached the room they practiced their magic in.

Over the summer Harry had worked some of his special sorcery and the room was now only enterable by one of the group. As soon as they stepped through the door the friends were transported via a portal built into the doorframe to a module on Mars. When they took breaks they took them in the place they felt most comfortable. If it happened to be on another planet nobody was going to fault them. From there the conversation turned on ways to deal with Umbridge. The Ministry toad wouldn't know what hit her.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Harry and his friends were the last to enter the classroom before Moody on Thursday. The rest of their year mates were eager as could be to attend the first DADA class with Moody. The Riders were less impressed. When Moody got close they could hear his wooden fake leg clunking on the stone floor of the castle. This was the first time Harry had gotten a good up close look at the former Auror. He had been quite distracted of late with Arya's return among other things. Spending time with his first love in his past life took precedence over inspecting an old man like Moody. The eldest Rider's keen sense of smell combined with that of Saphira (who was sitting at the back of the room) immediately picked up on the smell of a distinct potion on Moody's person. That combined with the hostility the DADA professor was projecting towards her Rider was enough to put all the telepathic Riders on edge.

"You can put your books away," Moody said as he came into the room.

"_Harry…there's something off about him,"_ Nym projected.

Nym was the best telepath present in the room next to her man.

"_I know,"_ Harry assured. _"And I'm going to find out what."_

While the DADA professor called off a list of names to make sure everyone was there Harry read the scarred wizard's mind. The Death Eater known as Bartemus Crouch Jr. wasn't even aware his mind was being read as he read off the list of names. Crouch Jr. was the son of a high ranking Ministry official who had escaped from Azkaban with the help of his father, Crouch Sr. Crouch Sr. had then held Junior under the imperius curse for years until the Quidditch World Cup mayhem when Junior had broken free. Barty Crouch Jr. had then swiftly rejoined Riddle and had been assigned to enter Harry Potter into the Triwizard Tournament and set up a trap to get the celebrity to the graveyard outside of Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton.

"_Intriguing…I say we turn their trap into our trap,"_ Harry suggested to his dragon and mates as he telepathically relayed his findings.

"_You mean for us to show up in the graveyard with you and take out Riddle and all of his little toe lickers,"_ Nym clarified.

"_I do,"_ Harry confirmed.

"_I like it,"_ Hermione said.

This sentiment was echoed by the other Riders. While this mental conversation had been going on virtually at the speed of thought fake-Moody had finished up the roll call.

"Your former professor, Remus Lupin, left me a very thorough report on your class's capabilities. You have a thorough grounding in dealing with some of the lesser dark creatures. Unfortunately you are severely lacking in dealing with dark curses," fake-Moody announced. "Curses come in varying strengths and forms. The Ministry of Magic doesn't actually want me to show you what these curses look like because they're too afraid you'll either learn how to defend yourself from them or that you'll learn how to cast these curses."

The class was silent for several moments before Seamus Finnegan asked, "But isn't the whole point for you to teach us to learn how to defend ourselves against them?"

"Granger, you look like you know the answer," Moody said. "Explain to Finnegan how the Ministry really works."

"During the last war the Ministry of Magic authorized the use of the Killing Curse and several other curses that are classified as dark magic for its law enforcement personnel. The whole idea was to fight fire with fire. If Hogwarts had provided training to its students to truly defend against such curses the terrorists assaulting the magical community would have been better prepared to get a dose of their own medicine. Of course the flipside of that coin is that so too would the magical community have been better prepared. One of the biggest threats of the Unforgivables is that they generate enough fear that few magicians even try to defend against them," Hermione explained.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for an answer I couldn't have given better myself," fake-Moody replied. "I don't agree with the Ministry. They can try to punish me if they want. Granger brought up the Unforgivables and the Killing Curse in particular." As he spoke he drew a glass jar out of his desk containing three large spiders. He extracted one spider with a levitation charm and stuck it to his desk with a sticking charm. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The death eater's cry saw a jet of green energy rushing into the spider. It curled up dead without a mark on it. The class was silent. "And the other two Unforgivables are what?"

"The Imperius Curse and the Cruciatus Curse," Neville supplied.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor," fake-Moody said. Fake-Moody demonstrated both spells with a chilling effect to the young magicians watching. "The Unforgivables are curses which require a great deal of intent behind them. You could all take out your wands right now and collectively try to cast the Killing Curse on me and I doubt I would get as much as a nosebleed."

"_He would be obliterated from existence,"_ Saphira corrected knowingly.

The Riders had been experimenting with all of the Unforgivables for some time. They had picked the spells apart. A single killing curse couldn't drop a normal dragon. Even a few killing curses couldn't put down a normal dragon. To a dragon of Saphira's breed a killing curse would just piss them off. It had been determined by using some of the sensor systems developed utilizing the technology in AIVAS' archives that the energy in a killing curse was killing beings by disrupting the bonds which held their soul, their very essence, to their corporeal form. These bonds were magical in nature. The killing curse was intended for humans and the essence of a dragon was sufficiently different from a human's that the killing curse suffered great power loss. It took quite a few blows to these bonds to sever a dragon's essence from its form. There were other magical creatures that had a similar resistance to killing curses.

When the pact was made eons ago between the dragons of Alagaesia and the elves of that distant time the elves as a race were shifted, altered, to make them more like dragons and the dragons more like elves. It was a blending. When Eragon had been remade during his first Ignoti Blodhren he had been altered so that he was like he would have been had humans been a part of the pact from the start instead of being added later. Eragon had been made very draconian and gained a great deal of the draconic resistance to magics such as the killing curse. It was postulated that Harry Potter was meant from birth to take on his ancestor's essence and had therefore already possessed a measure of the great Eragon's abilities passed down through the line skipping many generations of Potters before he ever bonded with Saphira.

Several of the Riders led by Harry had been working hard to come up with a ward a magician could place on their person or on another person if they chose which would mimic some of the durability dragons enjoyed against magics like the killing curse. The Riders felt they were close to a solution. They were already well versed in using objects to block the killing curse and other harmful magics but this new protection would actually allow a being to get hit by the killing curse and shrug it off. There existed alternative methods to do this like what Riddle had done but Riddle was no longer human in a really bad way and the Riders weren't willing to resort to black magic.

"Now, do any of you know why I'm showing you this curse if there is no counter curse?" fake-Moody inquired.

It was Neville who answered with, "So that we aren't completely shocked out of our wits if it gets thrown at us and we know what to block. Just because the killing curse can't be blocked with shield spells doesn't mean it can't be blocked with matter."

"Good, good," fake-Moody replied. "You need to practice CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Crouch Jr.'s shout startled the class and caused quite a few students to jump in their seats. "Now get out your quills. For the remainder of this lesson we will cover the basic theory of the Unforgivables."

The class spent the rest of the session taking notes. As soon as the Riders left the classroom they had a mental conversation.

"_When you revealed who he was it became quite difficult to refrain from drawing my sword and gutting that bastard where he stood,"_ Neville sent. Crouch Junior was one of the people that had tortured Neville's parents into insanity. _"If not for Renenth and the fact that you cured my parents Harry I think I would have gutted that bastard."_

"_I'll make you a deal Neville…you can be the one to squash him like a bug when it comes time to spring our trap,"_ Harry suggested.

"_I'd like that,"_ Neville agreed.

"_One good thing to come of Crouch Junior teaching those curses is that he would be more proficient in casting them than Moody ever would,"_ Hermione pointed out.

"_Speaking of Moody, what will we do about him?"_ Ginny asked, knowing the man was a friend of her father.

"_We extract him to Mars and use telepathy to keep old Barty Crouch Junior thinking Moody is still a prisoner. We can provide Crouch with hairs to keep making his polyjuice. We can see about getting Moody on our side. If he doesn't agree I'll wipe his mind of any knowledge of us and stick him back in the trunk at the end of the Tournament when the trap is sprung so he can be rescued,"_ Harry proposed.

"_It's as good a plan as any,"_ Cho said, similar sentiments being expressed by the others.

"_Maybe you should take him to Albion or your trunk forest instead. Mars might be a bit too much for him at this point, love,"_ Dianna's mental voice broke into the conversation to suggest.

The Fairy Queen's interjection startled the Riders in Hogwarts for several moments but they quickly settled down. On Pern certain Riders such as Lessa could communicate with all dragons whereas most riders could only communicate with their own dragon. The Riders of Saphira's breed could communicate with all dragons. If sufficiently skilled a magician could use their dragon to boost their telepathic range to other humans. Dianna definitely qualified as sufficiently skilled.

"_As usual you have an excellent point,"_ Harry replied, agreeing to the revision in the plan.

"_And as usual you display wisdom by listening to me,"_ Dianna responded, her mental presence conveying affection for her mate.

"_Get a room you two,"_ Nym said with a roll of her eyes.

"_Jealous much,"_ Ginny teased Nym.

"_Not at all,"_ Nym rebutted. _"I just enjoy taking the piss out of those two."_

"_Ooo…Nym enjoys water sports? I didn't see that one coming,"_ Luna deadpanned.

Nym gaped at the blonde Ravenclaw while the other Riders burst out laughing.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Posted: 11/1/2014 (Edited Version) Rev 0

Author's Note:

Here is chapter 4 of 10 chapters.

On my Facebook group there is an Excel file listing what stories I have read in the recent past and what I thought of them. This also includes stories you should probably stay away from and the reason why I think you should probably stay away from them (rated from 1 to 10). If you get a chance check it out. It might save you the trouble of reading some really bad fics and might also direct you to some really good fics. My Facebook group is called _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_. The name on my author's profile is hyperlinked to the group.

_~Deserdi Etere Lume_

Stargatesg1fan1


End file.
